Beautiful Secrets Revealed
by DramioneGal
Summary: After her break up with the Gryffindor King, Hermione Granger realises her feeling for The Slytherin Prince for whom she had fallen unconsciously in the four months time between the final battle and them returning to Hogwarts for doing their 7 year as it is supposed to be instead of being on run or being taught by Death Eaters? And on one fateful night this secret is revealed...
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Secrets Revealed

**~~~~I HOLD NO RIGHTS OVER THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT AS THEY SOLELY BELONG TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING...I AM JUST TRYING TO PRESENT A VIEW OF MINE WITH HER CHARACTERS AND PLOT~~~~**

* * *

It was happening for the first time with Hermione Granger that she was unable to conjure a spell in her Charms class...she felt distracted...she felt miserable...something was going on in her mind or heart...she herself wasn't sure that what was disturbing her so much.

"There miss Granger...where is your concentration today?" asked Professor Flitwick noticing the chaos she was making with her spells.

She on the other hand felt as though woken up to reality..."erm-Sorry Professor...I just don't feel right today...can you please excuse me from the lesson today so that I can see Madam Pomphrey" she asked staring down the floor.

"In that case you should see Madam Pomphrey right away " he said smiling "I am sure you'll keep up with today's lesson later and practice the spell"

With this she left the room feeling miserable about lying to a teacher and missing a lesson...but she wanted some time out to think about what was disturbing her.

She went out to the grounds...relieved that no one was there ...she sat by the lake...the picture of Pansy and Draco's conversation which she unwillingly overheard in library the other night.

...  
...

**The coversation went a bit like this...**

"So you love her a _MUDBLOOD_" shot Pansy with anger clear in her voice "I NEVER expected this from you Dr- _MALFOY_"

"whats it got to do with you?" he asked in an irritated voice "Its my life I'll do whatever I want to do with it...I am no puppet of anyone to be controlled to their will..."

"You are a _Slytherin_...how can you love a girl from...well forget it...you'll soon realise that it was a wrong choice as _she_ probably thinks you are a heartless fellow to proud for anyone on Earth" she said in a taunting sort of way.

"I can love anyone...morover the feelings come naturally...and I still don't understand why it bothers you so much?" he snapped

"'coz I LOVE YOU Draco" she shouted...the voice filling up the whole library.

"Oh really?" he said not showing even a pinch of emotions "but I don't and LOVE seems a pretty wrong word for your obsession and mean to show me off to your friends".

Then there was the sound of something hitting the table...something like someone has punched it hard and Pansy started running towards the door but came to a sudden halt as she saw Hermione siting in the very next row to that where she and Draco were having their not at all pleasant conversation

"_Happy_? are you now?" she said with anger before her eyes filled up with tears and she ran out of the library.

And that was the _only_ question which was still bothering Hermione...

"did she somehow find out that I have a feeling for Draco?" she thought sitting down near the lake gazing at the stillness of its water even after so much of commotion caused by the creatures living in it .

"but how is that possible? I have hidden this secret of mine from even Harry and Ron...no one except me knows about my true feelings for that boy" she added to her thoughts shaking her head unconsciously

Suddenly the bell disturbed her deep thoughts and she got up to move back to the castle for dinner.

In the Great Hall she found Harry and Ron ...Harry waving her to come to the place next to him.

"So how you feeling now?" he asked as she sat down next to him

"Yeah..there must be something serious with you or else you never miss a lesson" said Ron taking another bit of his chicken.

"umm Yeah Yeah...I am fine" she said absent-mindedly pushing her plate away "I'll see you two in the common room" .

With this she got up quickly and left the Gryffindor table. But before she left the Great Hall she turned back once and looked at the Slytherin table.

to her surprise there was no sign of Draco over there...rather she caught the look of Pansy frowning at her turning red.

She quickly took her eyes away from the table and left.

...  
...

Meanwhile Draco too didn't feel hungry for food. He rather thought of visiting the Hospital Wing...thinking that he will find Hermione there and that would be a good place to talk to her without Harry and Ron's interference or any Slytherin-Gryyfindor rivalry.

But he was amazed to find that Hermione wasn't there.

"Madam Pomphrey...did Miss Granger come up here..." he asked "Prof. Sprouts was looking for her" he added as her eyes turned questioning as for Malfoy asking for Granger

"she didn't come here Mr. Malfoy...I haven't seen her visiting this wing for weeks" she said and left for the Great Hall.

He stood there confused.

"if not here than where did she go?" he said to himself in the deserted room lighting up with moonlight slowly.

He closed the door as he left and walked gloomily towards Slytherin common room...

"This seemed my only chance to confess my feelings for her" he thought as he walked back through the empty corridors "I guess we are not meant to be"

...  
...

Hermione sat there in the deserted common room staring out the window.

Suddenly she was felt someone holding her shoulder,she turned back with a start and saw Harry.

"you sure you alright Hermione?" he asked in a concerned voice slightly squeezing he shoulder gently.

"I need to talk to you two...alone" she said looking at Harry as she knew if she told another lie or kept this thing in her more she would burst.

"Alright" he said "lets sit down on the couch"

"Not here...maybe some empty classroom"

"But why not here?"

"Just not here please...please get your invisibility cloak along Harry"

"ok" he said and moved towards the staircase leading to his dorm and returned in about 5 mins with the Cloak in his hand.

"Lets go then" said Ron

The three silently crept out of the portrait hole and put on the cloak as they saw students coming back from dinner.

after alot of careful walking they seem to have found the _appropriate _place for Hermione to tell them what she wanted to.

"what is it 'mione.?" asked Ron "why don't you just tell us? why you being so mysterious?". His voice sounded impatient and irritated.

"Okay" she said closing the door behind her "promise me that you two won't over-react of get furious on what I tell you now"

"Okay" said Harry. Ron just simply nodded.

"I" she took a deep breath before she continued "IloveDraco" she said closing her eyes tight to avoid their obvious reactions.

Both of them stood there looking at her with their mouths open wide

"YOU WHAT?" Ron said breaking the silence as Harry just looked at Hermione with shocked expression on his face...as if someone did a stunning spell on him.

"I Love Draco" she said looking down at floor biting her lips hard.

"You can't love him!" Ron said angrily just how Pansy said to Draco

"Let me decide who to love and who not to" she said staring back at Ron "I wasn't asking for your approval anyways...I just wanted to tell you tw-"

But before she could say another word she got hit on her face...realising what happened she stepped back...Harry stood their holding Ron as he tried to calm him down or stop him from attacking her further.

"You leave Hermione" Harry shouted as it was getting hard to hold on to Ron "quick"

Her eyes were filled with tears now and her cheek had a sort of pain spread of it as she ran out of the room.

Draco was losing his nerves due to Pansy's repeated taunts about his feelings for Hermione...he almost took out his wand to curse her as she kept calling Hermione a Mud-blood. As it was getting too much to handle he dashed out of the Dungeons moving aimlessly through the corridors and on the stairs until he reached the 7th floor corridor and her heard someone sobbing in the bathroom.

"whose there?" he asked taking out his wand

The sobbing suddenly stopped "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He instantly recognised the voice. "what are you doing here Granger?"

there came no reply as the sound of sobbing rather crying hard began to echo again.

He moved in towards the voice "why are you crying?" he asked on seeing her tears shinning out in the moon light as they ran down her cheeks.

"I can ask you the same Malfoy" she said turning her back towards him.

"I jus- just..." he tried to give reason but paused and moved closer to her.

"why are you crying Hermione?" he asked in a gentle soothing voice.

She was shocked and turned to see deep in his grey eyes and then suddenly kept her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

He hugged her "I didn't wish to make you feel more bad...please don't cry"

"Is this wrong to love someone from a different house?" she asked weeping with her head on his shoulder.

Draco seemed to be taken back with the question...he knew it was not at all wrong after he too loved someone outside his house "Of course not" he said "whom do you love?" he asked...his heart sinking on the thought of Hermione with someone else.

She stepped back and looked in his eyes...he too loved watching her brown eyes but suddenly his eyes feel on the pink fingers printed on her cheek "who did that?" he asked in a concerned voice keeping his hand over it.

Hermione winced as his hand touched where Ron slapped her "no one" she said in a painful voice and tuned away.

"who did it Hermione?" he asked again now with anger raging in his voice.

"you too love someone who is not from the same house right?" she said ignoring his question

"Ho-how do you know that?' he asked...his voice filled with amazement

"I heard Pansy shouting that in library last night" she replied not looking towards him "who is she?"

"it doesn't matter" he said reluctantly "that girl thinks I am a heartless felloe who hates her...who did that to you?" he asked again pulling her to see her face.

"who is she Draco?" she asked as she turned and saw his face..."if you really wanna know who did this just tell me the name"

He grabbed her by her arms and pushed her to the wall behind her "I LOVE YOU DAMMIT" he said his eyes getting wet with anger "now tell me who did that as I am n-"

"You love me?" she asked as tear ran out of her eyes again "really?"

"who did it Hermione?" he asked in a firm but low tone now.

"Ron" she said in a lower tone than his biting her lips with hundreds of butterflies fluttering in her stomach knowing the fact that Draco too loves him and getting an answer to Pansy's "happy?" question.

"why did he do that?" he asked angrily clutching her more harder by the arms.

"because...ouch.." he suddenly realised that he was holding her really hard and quickly loosened his grip on her arms "because I told him I Love you"

He suddenly left her arms...tears flowing through his eyes as he held her face in his hands "you really love me?" he asked in a calmer and more pleasant tone than before.

she simply nodded.

he pulled her face up to see eye to eye...a small smile appearing on both the faces behind the tears...

she flung her hands around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back more tightly picking her up.

"I can't believe this" he said "I thought Pansy was right...I thought you hated me"

"so do I" she said.

he suddenly loosened his grip and let her feet on ground again "I am not going to leave that Weasley now...how dare he slap you?" he said with his face going red.

"It's ok Draco" she said placing a kiss on his lips "Its better if it remains a lil secret of ours for now"

He looked back at her with a smile returning as she kissed his lips "yeah I suppose you are right...but that Weasley has to pay for it"

"will see to that later" she said as she kept her head on his chest and he hugged her and placed his chin over her neck.

"you don't know how I wish the time to stop at this very moment" he said in a whisper.

"me too" she said holding him tighter than before.

They both sat there with Hermione's head on his shoulder holding his hand for the whole night as they talked about how everything would change from now as they have finally confessed their love for each other after 6 years and kissing and cuddling and completely forgot about Ron and Pansy or any other student from their houses for whom it was equivalent to a crime.

* * *

**A/N: *This is my very first attempt with Fanfiction stuff***

***If you like it and want a continuation then please tell...***

***hope you enjoyed reading it***

***P.s. Please ignore the typing errors..thank you...***

***do comment your reviews and favourite :) ***


	2. Chapter 2 : Confessions Confirmed

Even sun seemed to be giving them some more time together as it slowly crept up next morning, peeping through the bathroom window which last night became a host to stars as they witnessed the change one little confession has brought. Finally after seven years of controlling their feeling from letting the flow, the Gryffindor princess and Slytherin prince were together.

Draco woke up first, squinting his eyes as suddenly all the bright light entered in. After adjusting his vision he looked around, shocked for a few seconds about what he was doing in bathroom but as his eyes fell on the beautiful girl sitting next to her,sleeping peacefully as if not sleeping on hard floor but on a soft feather mattress, the memories from last night flood his mind, making him smile ear to ear.

He lifted their hands which were tightly bonded by their fingers. As soon as his eyes fell on their, particularly his hand, his smile vanished filling his eyes with regret and guilt. Although he knew that now the Dark Mark was just a reminder of his past mistakes and will never burn against his skin after all Voldemort was dead, he was gone and Draco along with a few Slytherins had returned to prove that they were not really bad and were just in the dark side coz of their families, to prove, that he in particular would do anything in his power to gain their trust and not breaking it ever. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realised that Hermione woke up and was looking at him with a dreamy smile. He smiled back at her.

"you up beautiful?" he said breaking the silence

Hermione moved back as she heard his voice "so...so...it wasn't any other dream?" she said

"dream? So you've been dreaming about me Granger?" Draco said with a cocky smirk

Hermione could feel the heat rise in her cheeks "wha- whatever you said last night...was that true?" she asked

"every word of it" he said looking in her hopeful eyes

Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and knew he meant it by the way he said it, now and last night.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an hour but was merely a few minutes before they were interrupted by someone...


	3. Chapter 3 : Someone's Doubts

Hermione and Draco turned as they heard the footsteps of _someone_ on the water spread over the floor.

"you scared me" Hermione said releasing the breath she was herself didn't knew she was holding as she saw her bestfriend coming in the light

"whats _he _doing here with you?" Harry asked holding up his wand towards Draco

He might have saved him twice during the war but he still didn't trust him fully.

"he...he..is..."

"I am with her" Draco said confidently before she could complete

"what do you want from her?" Harry asked in a threatening voice taking a step forward towards the blond haired boy

"Ha-Harry...please" Hermione said trying to get his attention though she was a bit afraid of what might happen as it was the first time Draco and Harry were face to face after the war and Harry was not completely convinced by the fact that Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, for whom the blood status was the basis of choosing enemy and friends, was back at Hogwarts to as he said _show the good side of himself._ Harry still felt that it was Malfoys' fault that Sirius died otherwise he too would have someone to go to after the war instead of the empty building of 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione knowing this very well and understanding Harry's point of view was too terrified to even speak properly.

"I..I...love her" Draco said withdrawing his wand as well, sending Hermione in a serious panic mode

"really? since when did you start loving a muggleborn?" Harry asked with a mock surprise

"since I got punched by one" Draco said

"you think it's funny Malfoy?'' Harry said

"you can ask her if you don't believe me" Draco said. He really wanted to avoid this wand fight with Harry he wanted to prove that he was a changed man, that he long before being branded stopped thinking about people according to their blood types. He hated pure-bloods of what people supposed was _his sort_more for causing all the trouble and pain to innocent men, women and kids, some younger than himself just cause they were muggle born or half blood or were supporting the good side.

"I know she loves you...but I don't think you really love her. Maybe you just overheard us last night and thought it would be funny to play with her feelings" Harry said still not lowering the wand

"Harry please. He is not lying. I just know. Trust me" Hermione said "please''

Harry lowered his wand to look at her. She didn't look hurt other than the print of slap from Ron last night so definitely Draco didn't harm her but still it was hard to believe that he was not lying and his intentions weren't bad, that he genuinely loved Hermione since third year.

"meet _us _at Hagrid's hut after lunch" Harry said finally

"why?" Draco asked looking confused

Hermione just looked at Harry as Draco has already asked the question from her thoughts.

"you'll see" Harry said "you coming with me Hermione?" he asked

Hermione looked from between Draco and Harry.

Draco smiled and nodded "see you after lunch love" he winked

Hermione smiled and walked out with Harry who had a blank face and still thought it was just a prank of Malfoy to hurt Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand was busy thinking what Harry had to do with Draco at the Hagrid's hut.

After they left, Draco too walked down to Dungeons smiling a genuine smile after a long long time, happy that the girl he longed for loved him too.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Harry has in store for them at Hagrid's hut?**

**What do you think happened between Hermione and Ron?**

**P.s. In my fanfic..Fred will be alive coz it will be hard to write about George alone...please bear with this (though I know some of you will be glad with this much of addition ;) ) **


	4. Chapter 4 : Doubts Cleared

Harry walked Hermione to his Head's Common Room which he shared with the Head Girl Ginny Weasley.

Hermione was too busy with her thoughts of what happened last night that she barely noticed where Harry was leading her until they, more likely Harry came to a halt and Hermione bumped into him.

"what are we doing here?" she asked with a confused look. Her expressions getting more confused as Harry didn't answer and lead her in.

"What were you doing there with Malfoy?" Harry asked again once they were in the common room but this time his tone was gentle yet demanding, the tone that made sure that he wanted an answer no matter what.

"we were just...I told you Harry...didn't I?" she said looking at him before walking to the couch an sitting down on it.

"he is a Slytherin for Merlin sake" Harry said "I had no issues with what you told me last night, seeing that you are in love and have you have a full right to love anyone, but he, he can be tricking you into it. I mean maybe he heard us when you told us and then thought of having fun with your feelings coz he had been really quite and out of character towards others this year" Harry said trying hard to show his point without sounding harsh "Hermione, _maybe_ he is just trying to do something bigger than usual and is using you for that."

It was true, since the school has started after war, Draco Malfoy was not his usual self. It has been almost a month since September 1 and he hasn't been caught doing anything nasty. Though a few students from younger years were still afraid of him and were absolutely terriified when he did his Prefect duties because of the fact that he had the Dark Mark and was one of _them_.

After the war, while Aurors were busy tracking down Death Eaters who survived the battle and were on a run, Proffesor McGonagall and Kingsley, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and new Minister of Magic respectively were busy rebuilding the school and finding the records of all the students and kids who turn 11 this year. Muggle born reecords were hard to find as the Quill that wrote down the name whenever a magical child was born was charmed to cut down all the names of muggleborns, but still the endless hardwork of 4 months showed up when the school re-opened on September 1 with its restored glory and a _special 7th year_ for all those who were forced to drop their education due to war or had a 7th year under Death Eaters learning nothing worthy.

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, on Harry's request, were kept out of Azkaban and free from any sort of punishment whereas Lucius Malfoy was under house arrest with his wand broken.

Draco after a long mental battle of 2 months decided on coming back to Hogwarts to complete his magical education and to prove himself trustworthy to those who believed him to be a Death Eater.

Even though Harry was sure while presenting his case in Wizardmort about Draco's innocence, he still wasn't sure about him being a completely different guy from his former Slytherin self. He still believed that even if Draco wasn't as bad and cruel and merciless as Death Eaters, he was still a foul loathsome evil litte cockroach who enjoyed bullying whom he thought to be _less_ than _himself._

He knew that Hermione's feeling for that ferret were true but he wasn't sure about his feelings and he didn't wish to let her get hurt again. He and only he has seen her crying over Ron when they broke up and never really wished to see his best friend suffer such thing again, thing he was not sure if Malfoy could avoid by being _himself , _that is, her former bully and an ambitious Slytherin who would go any lengths to get what he wanted.

"Harry" Hermione said getting him out of his thoughts "I really love him" her voice choked due to the lump being formed in her throat on realising that what Harry was saying had a point and can be true.

Harry hugged her as she silently allowed a few tears to escape her eyes and wet his shirt.

"I'll make sure of what happened with Ron doesn't happens again" he said, earning a small smile from her.

For Hermione, Harry was the sibbling she never really had and Harry too felt protective towards her as a brother. It was the fact that everyone came to accept that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger loved each other just as best friends or siblings and not the other way round.

"I better get back to Gryffindor common room, see you at lunch Harry" she said getting up after giving him a peck on cheek.

"Take care 'Mione and tell me if Ron says anything" he said smiling at her.

Suddenly the memory of last night, the part with Ron, came to her and her hand absent-mindedly travelled to her cheek "I don't think he'll even talk to me" she said softly.

"He'll come along. I'll help if I am sure what Malfoy said is true"

"isn't Ron coming along at Hagrid?"

"well he has a date with one of the Patil twins down at Hogsmade today" he told her

Being in 7th year, they were allowed to leave for Hogsmade on any weekend. She was glad that Ron was moving on, though for her it wasn't a surprise, as it was due to his _moving on _only that they broke up.

"oh good" she said "see you later Harry" and with that she left.

~~~~~~~* Meanwhile with Draco *~~~~~~~

As Draco walked down the corridors towards dungeons with a smile, he recieved a few scared looks from first years who were exchanging chocolate frog cards and also a terrified ignorance from Hufflepuffs going Quidditch practice.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling like...like ashamed due to all these looks and glares or ignorance. He had a clear idea of what he was sighning up for when he wrote back his letter of acceptence of coming back to Hogwarts to redo his 7th year. But still he could not take all these looks like that and ignore them. He could feel his anger rising but it was more directed towards himself than the fellow or junior students. He understood it was his fault but he also knew that if given a chance he'll be able to prove himself to be innocent, to prove that he never wished to taunt anyone based on their blood status, atleast not anymore. How could he, when he himself has fallen for a muggleborn. How could he, when he was saved by someone whom he has troubled almost every other day of school for 6 years. How could he?

Soon after the war Draco realised that what he felt for Harry was just jealousy for the fact that he got such friends who will stand by him even if it meant dying with or for him. That he had something his father can never get him even from all their treasury at Gringotts. He could show his soft side and be tough at the same time but all Draco had to do was be tough and hard and cold to save family honour.

He hadn't really talked to him after returning to Hogwarts and neither was able to thank him properly coz he thought he'll see accusation in his eyes. Accusation of being someone on the side that took away almost all his loved ones. Draco might not directly and willingly be involved in any of the murders caused by Voldemort or his followers but still he was branded with mark of _their_ kind and was forced to see the torture of many such innocent souls. He felt more guilty as even after loosing so many near and dear ones to _his _side and listening to his snide comments for 6 years, Harry came back to save him and he knew he would have been in a life debt for this if his mother won't have saved him at the forest. Draco's respect for his mother increased even more as it was only due to her that they both could move out and around freely and even their father was in a better condition than other Death eaters who were caught.

"what are you smiling at Draco?" Snape, who specially got one of his portrait hung in Dungeons connecting with his Portrait in Headmistress office, asked Draco pulling him out of his thoughts. Even he didn't knew he was smiling until Snape mentioned so.

"nothing that you don't know Godfather" Draco said with a wider grin.

"I saw what happened last night and I also saw how Potter doesn't trusts you yet"

"But all that matters right now is that she loves me back, not what Saint Potter thinks of me" he said getting infuriated ever so slightly on the thought of Harry trying to be a _saviour _ again.

"well I am proud to have a daring Godson like you" Snape said thinking back to his time when he couldn't confess his love for Lily as he was wearing the mask of Blood Prejudice to get along on the powerful side with his fellow Slytherins.

Draco however didn't understand the deapth of his compliment because he never got to know about Snape's past. All he got to know was that he was a spy for Order and had been loyal to Dumbledore till the end and proved the extent of his loyality by taking the murder of that very man on his conscience by killing him on his orders. That was all that prophet told after Harry told them about Snape's mask after the war. He wanted to know more, something that The Golden Trio and Order of the Phoenix knew. He wanted to know the reason for the respect that his godfather got after years of loathing and ignorance by the very same people.

"what you thinking Draco?" Snape asked as neither Draco walked away nor did he say anything. He just stood there staring at the wall or floor, and the by the looks on his face thinking hard.

"I was just wondering if I'll ever get to know your true and complete story" he said after a few seconds.

"Maybe someday, well for now I am just proud that you made up to the girl you like even after knowing the possible consequences" Snaper said "she forgave you even after what you said to her, unfortunately I never got a chance to apologise"

"Apologise to Hermione?" Draco asked in an amused tone as he was still oblivious to his refrence, no one except people from his year, Dumbledore and Harry knew about that incident.

"yeah, miss Granger too" he said distractingh his mind from past.

Draco was too happy to go in any deatils so he just smiled.

"I've to get back to the Headmistress Office as your former Headmaster, before me, has some _knitting patterns _to show" Snape said with the scowl though his eyes were not hard or cold and Draco took it as a sign of his freedom from the mask he held up for years. Deep down somewhere Snape respected Dumbledore and Dumbledore too considered him one of the most loyal soldiers of his and respected his courage, and Draco just knew it.

It was feeling odd as Draco was never the one feeling too much of positive emotions or anything close to love for small emotions like respect, affection, care or anything.

_One night with Hermione and she has already affected my mind so bad _ he thought smiling to himself as Snape left his POtrait of Dungeons to meet Dumbledore.

With this he walked in the common room, quickly making to his room to avoid Pansy or any other Slytherin who seems more interested in his life than their own.

"What all this smiling for?" Blaise asked as Draco entered their dorm.

"what all this with everybody asking this?" Draco said

"coz you are _smiling _not _smirking_ " Blaise replied making air quotes with his fingers as he emphasised on th words smiling and smirking.

"well...I just discovered that my smile is more seducing than my smirk...so thought of trying it" he lied smoothly with his Slytherin Prince attitude coz he wasn't sure about whether to tell Blaise about his feelings for the Gryffindor Princess, the only person who found out was Pansy and her reaction was not so pleasing. He didn't wish to loose his one and only friend or best friend to be specific just yet. He would tell him for sure, but when the time is right.

"Your smile? Seducing?" Blaise said laughing "sure mate, I am already feeling aroused" he added laughing harder.

"then I am sure it will do wonders on girls" he joked joining in the laughter.

They laughed for a while till Blaise began to talk onthe new topic.

"What is this with you all _changed_ thing?''

"what do you mean?" Draco asked getting cautious thinking that Blaise might have caught his lie

"I mean whats with this new side of yours, the _good side _?" he elaborated

"unlike you, I have alot to prove and it will take longer than an year I suppose, but I had to start somewhere" Draco said with a sigh of relief

Blaise never took any side during, neither he was branded nor he was considered as _his_ follower. He kept himself quite and away from troubles. So, as Draco said, it wasn't hard for him to prove himself innocent, not that he wanted to, he was a guy who was happy out of the limelight.

"I really feel tired. Don't dare to wake me up before lunch please" Draco said falling on his bed. It was comfortable on his silk sheets and soft feather mattress and pillows compared to the hard and cold bathroom floor, but he could feel something missing as he closed his eyes to doze off. He could feel the absence of _someone's _head on his shoulder or chest as he pulled up his duvet. But slowly with the memories of night filling his mind, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~*Back at Gryffindor Common Room*~~~~~~~

Hermione came to an almost quite common room which was unusual for a Saturday morning but seeing the time she realised that it was normal as all the sleepy heads would have just woke up and ran for breakfast before the elves disappeared it back to kitchens.

She went to her dorm and was glad to find it empty coz she didn't wish to be bothered by questions right now, specially those about where she had been all night. She picked up her clothes and went to have a long hot water bath.

While sitting in the bath her mind wandered towards Draco and Harry. She was still cluless about what Harry was planning to do at Hagrid's hut and also felt her heart sinking a bit on thinking about what if Harry was right ? What if Draco didn't actually love her but just said all that out of an act to hurt her? In that case, she thought of herself to be stupid seeing that she let down her gaurds so easily without thinking even for a minute. Since the thoughts were over taking the relaxing effect of the hot water , she walked out of the tub and dressed up in her dark blue jeans along with white top and mint couloured button down cardigan, made up her hair into a ponytail, put on her mint converses, went to her room, grabbed her want and bag and made her way to the library, the only place where she could get lost without loosing her mind.

Hermione sat down reading through her potions book and writing down her Potions essay for Monday. Once finished with that, she sat down to practice her charms classwork that she missed yeasterday. The spell wasn't hard and she had already used it practically while they were on a run and were searching for Horcruxes. She felt content after completing her homeworks and doing some extra _light reading ._

As she was making her way towards her dorm to lie down for a while, Harry met her on the way.

"Ready for lunch 'Mione?"

"I was just...is it lunch time already?" she asked unsure about how long she has been in library.

"If we go now, we will be amongst the last few" Harry said.

"oh yeah, lets go then, I didn't even have my breakfast" she said turning towards Great Hall along with Harry.

As they entered, the first thing Hermione searched for was Draco and to her surprise he was still there in the almost empty hall filling his plate as if he has just arrived, though he looked angry by the way he was talking to Blaise. Harry and Hermione quietly made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down facing the Slytherin table.

When Draco noticed the new arrivals on the Gryffindor table, his face lit up and all the anger seem to have left his body as if it never existed at the first place. Blaise who was sitting next to Draco seem to have noticed the mood change as he said "not angry anymore for not waking you up early for the lunch?"

"No" Draco said, trying hard to avoid looking in Hermione's direction but his eyes seem to have a mind of their own. He was glad he wasn't that late to miss out seeing Hermione at lunch. Even if they weren't eating together, it still meant alot to him to see her beautiful face as he ate.

"whats going on?" Blaise asked disturbing his thoughts and getting a frustrated look in return.

"Lunch, I suppose" he said in a sarcastic way.

"No, I mea-"

"nothing Blaise, and if there is something, you'll find out soon" Draco said regaining his composure.

"Anyways" Blaise began as he knew sooner or later Draco will tell him and pushing him now will just make him furious "coming to Hogsmade with us? Today after lunch?"

"us?"

"yeah, me, Pansy and Goyle"

"No, I have some work to do, maybe next time" Draco said not forgetting about his informal meeting with Hermione and Potter at Hagrid's place after lunch.

"oh, okay"

They both ate rest of the lunch quietly with Draco sneaking glances at Gryffindor table. He could feel the jealousy bubble up again as Harry said something in Hermione's ear, making her laugh.

_Why say in ear? There is no one around. He could have said secretly by keeping some distance too. _He thought and didn't realised how tight his grip was on his spoon. Hermione raised an eyebrow mouthing _what happened _seeing his jaw clutched and eyes focused on them and fingers tightly wrapped around the spoon. He nodded in Harry's direction earning more laughter from Hermione. He thought that she got the message wrong but she got it just right.

"what happened?" Harry asked seeing her laughing.

"Its just that...Draco...he is...look at his face" she said in between her laughter.

Harry too couldn't supress a laughter on seeing Draco's confused face mixed with the death glare he was shooting in his direction.

"lets go before he kills me with his eyes"

"God Harry, that sounded so gay" Hermione laughed getting up with his help and left, holding on to his arm coz she didn't wish to bump into something or someone due to her sensless walking as she laughed.

Draco couldn't help smiling as Hermione's laughter filled up the empty Hall.

"I gotta go" Draco said getting up "see ya later mate"

"yeah sure" Blaise said and resumed his eating.

Draco ran after them while they made their way towards Hagrid's.

"Oi!" he shouted making them stop and turn back before the resumed their laughing riot.

"Hey Draco" Hermione said sweetly making his heart skip a beat. There were hundreds of people who might have said his name till date but none felt so right and sweet as it did in Hermione's voice.

"Hey" he said "why are we going to Hagrid's so called home Potter? Why can't we talk here itself?"

"It has been a long time since we had spent a quite afternoon with an after-lunch tea at Hagrid's, hasn't it Hermione?" Harry asked to which Hermione nodded.

"so we can talk and then you can go and have your tea or whatever"

"what if I wanna talk over tea?" Harry said rather cooly as if he was Hermione's father who wished to confirm the groom for her over tea.

"what if I don't wanna go there?"

"then I am afraid you'll have to stay away from Hermione" Harry said again in a cool tone.

"fine lets go then" Draco said with a frown.

Hermione smiled seeing that Draco agreed to go just for her sake. That was something Ron never did for her. It was either him or them together in their relationship, Hermione's wishes never really mattered much as long as he didn't want the same thing. Hermione moved the thought aside as Harry took her arm and continued his walk down the slope to Hagrid's hut with Hermione on his side and Draco following closely, sayaing something along the lines of "leave her" "she is your friend not girlfriend" but it was completely inaudible after that.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and they could hear Fang's barking and Hagrid shooing him away from the door to open it.

"Hagrid" Harry and Hermione said together as they hugged their fluffy big friend.

" 'arry! 'ermione! 'ow are ya two? thought ya forget me" Hagrid said hugging them back. The sweet hug was interrupted by _someone's _ throat clearing.

" What ter ya doin' 'ere Malfoy?" Hagrid asked getting furios instantly.

"They invited me to tag along" he said pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"umm, actually Hagrid" Hermione began, her cheeks getting slightly pink.

"we would like to have a cup of tea with you Hagrid and you'll find out why is he here" Harry said again in a calm tone.

Hagrid seemed reluctant on allowing Malfoy in but on Harry's persuation he did.

"so where is Ron today?" Hagrid asked breaking the silence that was only having the sound of boiling water.

"gone on a date" Harry told him.

"Weasel on date? That to on the very first Hogsmade visit? And here I am sitting here with you two while I would have taken Hermione out too" Draco said.

Hagrid opened his mouth but was forced to close it as Harry hit him hard on foot to avoid him from saying anything.

"you really like Hermione, don't you?" Harry said

"yeah I do, I love her" Draco said looking at her as if she was the most fascinating work of art.

Hagrid again wanted to say something but this time he was interuppted by the boiling of water in kettle "I'll just get dat" he said getting up

"I'll help you with that" Hermioen said getting up from her seat too.

"no you two sit, I'll help him" Harry said pushing Hermione back on her seat.

Draco looked suspicious but his suspicion was overtaken by the idea of staying alone with Hermione, even if it was for a few minutes. Hermione kept looking at the table, counting the cracks to distract herself from Draco's intent staring. When she couldn't handle it anymore she looked up and asked in a low voice "What are you staring at Draco?"

He gave his breath taking smile and answered taking his own time "you"

"why?" she asked, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"coz you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he said looking in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked raising her eyebrow and trying hard to keep her voice normal.

"really" he said with a triumpht smirk on being succesful on making her blush.

She looked into his grey pools to see if she can find any hint of lies or prank but all she could see was honesty, sincerity and love. This meant one of two things, either he was a really good actor or he was telling the truth. She wanted to believe the second one but didn't know how she can confirm it.

Their eye contact broke as Harry and Hagrid kept down the mugs in the table.

"Here you go Malfoy" Harry said handling him his cup while Hagrid gave Hermione's.

Draco looked at his cup, his suspicion coming back.

"Don't worry, I didn't save you from that fire to kill you by poisoning on a tea" Harry said as if reading his mind.

"Why are you all chirpy and goodie goodie with me?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"if you and Hermione are going to go out as a couple then I guess I'll have to get along with you too, seeing that Hermione is my best friend"

Hermione too was taken back as back in his common room Harry was warning her against him and now he was talking to Draco about getting along.

"Harry?" she began

"Hermione?" he said in the same tone.

"whats going on?" she asked

"well you like it or not but I've to make sure that what happened with Ron doesn't happens again. I can't see you getting hurt again"

"so?" she asked

"so I'll ask a few question if you don't mind Malfoy" he said turning his attention back to the blond boy.

"sure, sure go ahead Potter" Draco said finally taking the sip of his tea and actually liking it to his own surprise.

"Do you _really, really _love Hermione and its not a prank when you say it?"

"yes I really _really_ love Hermione" he said copying his tone "and no its not a prank when I say it"

"how long have you loved her?"

"since our third year" he said taking another sip.

"then why did you bully her?"

"If it may have escaped your notice Potter, after 3rd year my main focus of any prank was either you or the red head. And I had to bully her along with you guys so that my fellow mates didn't doubt me for falling for a muggle born. I thought that it might have been infactuation and it will go if I go on troubling her and she continues to _hate _me, but I was wrong, it grew with each passing day and I realised that it wasn't an infactuation when I first time felt jealous on seeing her with Krum during Triwizard Tournaments specially Yule Ball." he said staring at his cup, not daring to look at her after remembering all the horrible things he has said and did to her.

Hermione looked as shocked as Harry and Hagrid on hearing it. She felt like kissing him there and then but was stopped from doing so as Harry began his next question.

"But why didn't you confess then? Once you realised you loved her?"

"because if I would have, then my father would have either killed me or worse her"

"Okay, last question" Harry said "why do you hate me?"

Draco looked up from his cup, his expressions hard to read as he looked from Hermione to Hagrid to a patiently waiting Harry.

"I don't hate you, I am just jealous of you" Draco said quietly.

"Jealous of Harry?" Hermione said, not able to stay quite any longer as Harry interrogated Draco.

"yeah"

"but why? you had everything, you had something that even I didn't have, you had your parents and so many more who took care of you till you grew up and maybe even after that" Harry said

"_you had everything_" Draco said "you have friends who love you. I know about your loss as a baby but there was always one or more parent figure for you when you needed. If you wanted some guidance you could go to Dumbledore, if you wanted someone to talk to you had Lupin or Black, if you wanted someone to love you like a son you had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, if you wanted a sister whom you can share anything with, you had Hermione, if you felt low Weasley twins were there to cheer you up. But what did I have? A maniac aunt who was in Azkaban since I was a baby or a father who would use Cruciatous Curse on me if I went out of line or did something like a _normal _child. People love and respect you but all they see in me is the son of a Death Eater who himself got branded to carry on his _family tradition_" Draco said getting a bit furious.

"forced to be branded?" Hermione said at the same time when Hagrid said "cruciatus curse?"

Harry had an idea that Draco was forced into being a Death Eater since he saw him on Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore was murdered. He saw guilt and fear in his eyes which was something you rarely saw on a Death Eater's face.

"Yeah I got tortured at home since I was 7" he answered Hagrid first.

"and yeah, It was decided before I was even born, either my mother should have got the mark and served him" he paused to take a sip of his tea "but that was not possible seeing that her pregnancy with me was already having complications and she didn't wish to loose her 7th unborn baby in another miscarriage and getting the Dark Mark would have affected her health too, so the _best deal, _as _he_ reffered to it, was to give the child my mother was carrying, that is me, as a Death Eater on attaining age."

Hermione was almost on the verge of tears while Hagrid sniffed loudly. No one ever thought that Draco Malfoy who looked so carefree was carrying so much since he was a child and even before it. Harry too felt bad as just like him, Draco's fate was also sealed without even his consideration.

"so I was brought up accordingly" he began once again as no one seemed to have a thought of saying or asking anything "I grew up listening that only purebloods are worthy o fmagic, I was taught to hate anyone less than pureblood, I was..."

"I am so sorry" Hermione cut him off as a tear finally managed to escape his eyes "I shouldn't have asked that"

"Its okay 'Mione" he said softly "its all in past"

"you really up for a change Malfoy?" Harry asked after a long silence filled with Hagrids heavy sniffing or sippping of tea.

Draco nodded quietly.

"hi, I am Harry Potter" he said giving out his hand for friendship just like Draco did in first year.

Draco looked amazed at first but then smiled taking his hand and shaking it " I am Draco Malfoy"

Hermione was still confused with Harry's actions but then said "and I am Hermione Granger". Draco happily shook her hand.

"more tea anyone?" Hagrid asked smiling

"yes please" Draco said "its amazing Hagrid" he added. He knew someone has to step up for this new beginning and this time he didn't mind taking that first step towards the change he actually returned for.

"no big oaf or anything?" Hagrid said smiling while he poured some more tea in his cup.

"I am sorry for all that" he said sincerely

"its okay...I know you are not lying" Hagrid said adding on to Hermione's confusion.

"I am looking for a change for good and I hope you can help me with that" he said looking between the three people sitting in front of him.

Hermione's mind was racing with questions like how and why did they trust Draco so easily, no that she didn't want it to happen but still, all this was happening so quickly and easily that it was making her doubtful and all she wanted was to find the missing piece of puzzle which only Harry could tell her.

Draco however smiled and felt content on being accepted.

"By the way, shades of Slytherin suit you" he whispered so that only Hermione can hear while Harry and Hagrid got busy on some different topic, talking quitely to each other.

"Thanks" she said smiling wider than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Don't think Draco is too sensitive and not so like himself as I'll reveal laterwhy he acted this way.**

**Also what do you think made Harry and Hagrid trust him so easily?**

**Keep guessing ~DG**


	5. Chapter 5 : What Actually Happened There

Hermione was looking at Harry with a look that said _I want Answers . _Harry on the other hand was busy having his dinner and having an _oh so romantic _foot fight or romance or whatever you like to call it with Ginny beneath the table making her face colour match her hair. She looked across the hall to see Draco who looking bored as Pansy chattered about something, anything and everything. His eyes locked on her and he gave his famous heart melting smirk which turned her face red as well. All this relationship, like this, thing was new to her, to be honest, she wasn't even sure if they were in a relationship. _I mean we just confessed our feelings, he never asked me out _she thought with a sigh. Harry finally turned his attention to her.

"why don't we two do duties together today and Ginny can share hers with Neville or Ron?" he said as it was his and Ginny's turn to patrol the corridors tonight.

Hermione and Ginny both agreed as Ginny was tired already and Hermione wanted to know what made Harry believe Draco so easily. After their _talk_ at Hagrid's Draco looked as if he had been woken up from a sleep which confused Hermione further and since then she had been asking him for the millionth time about what happened at hut and all. Draco returned back to Slytherin Common room after muttering something like _"I might go crazy with you lot'"_ to Harry and Hagrid to which the two just smiled adding on to Hermione's plate of curiosity.

After Harry, slowly finished the dinner, Hermione with one look at Draco left. She couldn't help the blush that came on her face as she found his eyes following her moves.

"Good night 'Mione" Ginny said "see you later Harry" she added winking at him.

"night Ginny" "night Love" both Hermione and Harry said at the same time, Harry's face filled with some sort of excitement which Hermione never saw before.

As soon as Ginny left Hermione turned to Harry and said "are you going to tell me or not?"

"maybe after you have said your part of _good night love_ " he said grinning as he saw Draco coming out of the Great Hall, alone.

Hermione turned around and smiled as he made his way towards her "wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

"I am doing patrolling with Harry today" she said, she was feeling as if she had lost her confident voice somewhere as what came out of her mouth didn't sound like her at all. It was nervous and a bit shaky due to the fact that she was having inappropriate breath rate.

He looked at Harry and frowned. He hated seeing Harry with her. He knew they were _just best friends _but still it was hard for him to take it. Being the only child he never had to share anything or anyone with anybody. He had his father's attention to himself, he had his mother's love to himself, he got everything he desired. Never in his life he heard or even thought about sharing. and the same went with Hermione, now that he knew that their feelings were mutual he couldn't resist the urge to keep her to himself, which he somehow knew was impossible but was worth a try at the same time. After all he was the Slytherin Prince and Slytherins get what they want. His annoyance increased as Harry smiled in return to his frowning look.

"see ya later" he said rather harshly, like his old self and left before Hermione could say anything.

"let me explain now" Harry said as Hermione turned to face him again. It was getting too much for her today. she could have announced it as _**CONFUSION DAY **_in her life's book, if there will be any. Draco's on and off mood swings, Harry and Hagrid accepting Draco, Draco acting lost after their conversation at hut...if Harry's explanation didn't answer most of these questions, her mind will probably burst coz it was something she couldn't go looking for in the library.

"I added _Veritaserum_ to his tea" he said simply.

"that's impossible. I've read about them. The person who is given _veritaserum _don't show any sort of emotions and all. They just answer and don't_talk _like he did. And also a person knows if they are given that potion as many who are highly skilled can fight its affect, Dumbledore being one of them." she said in her explanatory way which she used when she answered any, or better say every, question in the class.

"lets just say Fred and George are good at modifying Potions too" he said putting his hands in his pocket and walking down the hallway.

"was it one of their new products or anything?" she asked. She might have acted to oppose their experimenting on others and all but in her heart she loved their talents. It was like they were good in almost all the fields of magic and could create something new from the existing ones to suit their pranks.

"yup" he said popping the 'P'.

"and how does it work?" she asked now getting more of excited than curious.

"simple, the person never realises he has been given that so that they can't try to fight its effect and answers all the questions asked honestly with true emotions. Sort of like a combination of Veritaserum and Forgetfulness Potion" he said

"so that's why you believed him and Hagrid too, he too knew about this plan?" she asked to which Harry just nodded.

"oh" was all she could say as her mind raced towards their conversation at the hut. _So he truly loves me_ she thought and smiled but her smile faded as she remembered the part of his childhood, of how he was tortured by his own father and all.

"don't tell him. Lets just play along and let him think he didn't say anything to me and just went in and ran out thinking of Hagrid's house as an _inappropriate_ place for him" Harry said

"sure" she said absent-mindedly.

They walked and talked and laughed as they did their duties.

As Harry was about to leave for Heads' common room after dropping Hermione in the front of Gryffindor Portrait Hole, Ron came there and first time after yesterday night, The Golden Trio was together.

* * *

**A/N : So Ron is finally face to face with Hermione...what do you think will happen (hint : I _might _show him in a negative role now ;) )...**

**And did you notice I kept Fred alive (I can't cope with his death let alone write scenes of George without him or after his death)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Little Love Through Letters

"Hey Ron!" Harry said "where have you been whole day?"

"just keeping distance from people who don't deserve my friendship..." he said glaring at Hermione, venom dripping in his voice.

"stop being rude. she did nothing wrong" Harry said defending her as now he knew the full truth and supported Hermione whole hearted.

"OH REALLY? NOW SHE IS RIGHT AND ME WRONG? SHE IS THE ONE IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY NOT ME" he yelled at him which was so not Ron-type.

"WHATS WRONG RON?" he said matching his tone. He was not at able to understand his sudden out burst.

"Harry can't you see it? She is going for the enemy, for a _bloody Slytherin_"

"ENOUGH RON" Hermione said not being able to keep it anymore.

"oh shut you...and you have no bloody right to call me Ron...get it _Granger_?" he spat angrily.

Before Harry could say anything Hermione just left, she just ran in the through the portrait hole, but not before Harry could actually see the tears escaping her eyes.

"enough of it Ron" Harry said trying to follow Hermione but his way was blocked by an angry and confused looking Ron.

"don't tell me you are okay with her loving that _ferret_" he said

"I am, I am perfectly happy with what she is happy with and moreover I just found out that he loves her too" Harry said trying to regain his calm

"yeah right and Peeves has become a saint giving up all his pranks " Ron said sarcastically.

"I know it Ron and its no use explaining you how I know it coz you will never believe me"

"no I will believe you, tell me that Malfoy won't hurt her or is not using her as a prank" he said mocking sincerity "and I'll believe you"

"Ron stop it." he said again loosing his control all over again "and since when have you started caring about what hurts her and what not? You left her, you hurt her and Malfoy won't"

"so you trust him with her heart and not me?" he said trying to change the topic coz Harry's accusation was not wrong and he knew it, but was too adamant to accept it.

"yes I do" he said confidently "now if you'll excuse me, I have my best friend who just got yelled by a boy she fell in love at first and who has been her best friend since the very first year at Hogwarts just coz that guy is too much of an asshole to consider her feelings. You better accept it Ron that its not all about you, she has her own life, her own feelings. She can love whoever she likes. She won't need your approval for that"

"I never said anything like that" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"but you surely meant that by the way you treated her, from the day you were in relationship till today. It has always been about _you . _Did you ever consider how she might have felt? You broke her heart and now that someone is actually helping her move on, you are again trying to keep the ripped pieces of her heart as far as possible to avoid any sort of repair" Harry said and entered the Gryffindor common room without even waiting for Ron to reply.

Ron stood there, feeling angry. It was like due to Malfoy he lost two of his best friedns in two days time. _That bloody ferret won't live long with this _ he thought angrily before making his way in the common room which was having some sort of a _Saturday Party, _ which was the new custom in Gryffindor Common Room since they all came back after war.

Harry searched for Hermione everywhere but was unsuccessful in finding her so he asked her dorm mate Fay Dunbar to go and call her from her dorm if she is there.

When Fay reached the dorm she found Hermione fast asleep on her bed, her face wet due to fresh tears. She tried to wake her up but Hermione didn't get up. She just continued to pretend to be in a deep slumber as she thought Fay might have come to call her for the party.

"she is fast asleep" she told Harry as she came back down.

"oh okay...thanks" he said and with one look at Ron that said '_you didn't do the right thing' _ he left for his common room.

As Hermione was sure that none of her room mates were coming back soon, she sat up and hugged her legs close to her chest as the memory of how she and Ron ended up this way came to her mind. She remembered the details clearly but now that she found out about her love for Draco and his love for her, she didn't regret her break up with Ron which she initially was did.

Meanwhile with Draco

Draco came back from the Great Hall, frowning as he saw Harry and Hermione walking in opposite direction with her whole attention on Harry.

"you sure you okay Draco?" Blaise asked as Draco was having his fingers clutched in a fist and was constantly frowning at the memory of Harry and Hermione _together_ and also the fact that he couldn't remember a thing about what happened at that _oaf's _hut.

"yeah" he said absent mindedly.

"don't look like" Blaise said changing and settling in his bed.

"I SAID I AM OKAY BLAISE" he yelled getting irritated with this much of bothering while he already had so much on his plate to think about.

"relax mate, I was only asking" he said sensing the bad mood and choosing the most appropriate option in such condition i.e. to leave him alone with his thoughts. "tell me when you feel like, night" he added withdrawing the curtains of his bed and reading some book.

"sure" he said in a low tone. He didn't have to say sorry and all to Blaise. It was the best part of their friendship, they knew what one wanted, specially when that _what _is some space.

Draco reached for his side table and pulled out a quill and ink and a piece of parchment and began writing a letter. Once finished, he tapped the paper with his wand, enchanting it to fly out of his window to Hermione, hoping her window was open.

And now...

Hermione was done with crying and went to the window next to her bed to open it and allow some cool autumn breeze enter in. She could feel her head lightening up as the wind ran through her hair and felt alot more cooler on her face which was not too long ago wet due to warm tears. She could still feel the tears stinging in the back of her eyes as she thought of how in one moment Ron broke 7 years of friendship, but she managed to not let them out. She closed her eyes and let the wind dry her face when a piece of parchment knocked on her face and fell in her hands.

She looked suspicious at first but still opened it. A small smile crept on her wet face as she read it.

_Dear 'Mione,_

___you okay?  
__love;_

_D.M._

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her drawer along with some ink and quill and wrote the reply in her neat writing. She did the same spell while tapping the paper with her wand and saw it fly downwards till it disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Draco who was about to close the window thinking that either her window was closed so she didn't get her letter or she was already asleep, when he saw a piece of parchment flying towards his window. He quickly grabbed it and opened it, reading her slant handwriting.

_Dear Draco,_

_yes I am fine. Why do you ask like that? And I should be the one asking as you seemed off after dinner while you saw me and Harry. You okay?_

_love  
__H.G._

His frown returned as he didn't wish to talk about it or show his insecurities just now, just like that. He got another piece of parchment and scribbled and again sent the letter towards her dorm.

Hermione opened it and looked confused at first but as she went deep in the meaning she laughed.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I was not off. I just wanted to go on a walk and talk about somethings but you had that Saint Potter to accompany you. _

_D.M._

She wrote back her reply after calming herself and sent it back. He caught the letter before it could even enter in and opened it to read what she had to say on that.

_Dear Draco_

_I am sorry for that but Harry already asked me first and if it won't have been for him then I might have to do my duty with Ron today seeing that Ginny wasn't feeling well today. So yeah he was better than Ron and I had to clear a few things with him.__  
__Anyways what you wanna talk about? And its still a day off tomorrow so we can talk tomorrow if you like, in case you have no plans for tomorrow._

_Love you,  
__H.G._

Draco's anger or jealousy or irritation, whatever it was, vanished reading it. He himself couldn't believe that she could have this sort of effect on him. The only person who was able to calm him at his worst was his mother but now it looked like Hermione too was invading him behind his mask and was slowly climbing to the other side of the wall that he had built since he was a kid to avoid any sorts of emotions escaping his mind, heart or soul which might have lead him to get another _punishment_ form his father for being emotional fool or anything like that. He wrote back the reply smiling and felt light at heart with all the negative feelings gone and instead the butterflies which he experienced whenever he was near her or heard her laughter or saw her smile came into play, making him smile ear to ear.

Hermione opened the letter and couldn't help her smile growing wider.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_I am always there for you. Just tell me the time and place that suits you_

_always,  
__D.M._

She wrote back her reply and yawned as she was beginning to get tired and sleepy. Draco again hastily caught the letter and read it,

_Dear Draco,_

_At 10 in the library , the row before the Restricted Section, near the window facing the lake.__  
__And I am feeling dead sleepy so will meet you tomorrow. Good Night, sweet Dreams._

_Love.  
__H.G._

He smiled as he wrote down his reply quickly so that she gets it before sleeping and tapped it to fly out of the window.

Hermione was already lying on her bed but had kept her window open so that his reply could come in even if she was already asleep, but luckily she wasn't. She raised up lightly resting her body sideways on her elbow and read his reply.

_Dear 'mione,_

_can't wait to see you in the morning. __  
__Good night. Sleep well. Have sweet dreams of sexy me._

_Love,  
__D.M.  
__(P.s. I hope this letter finds you before you sleep.  
__P.P.s. Please for Merlin's sake __don't __bring Potter along tomorrow)_

She could literally imagine his face lit up with his signature smirk as she read the _have sweet dreams of sexy me. _She rolled her eyes as she kept this letter along with others in her bedside drawer and slept dreaming of him just as he said.

Draco too felt light and sleepy and soon slept feeling content at heart and thinking about his meeting Hermione the next day. It was going to be the first time he'll be able to speak to her face to face after their little confessions and was actually thinking of officially asking her to be his girlfriend. But then again he thought that it may be too fast for her, so he just left it on time to play its part and was ready for whatever way it turned until and unless he had Hermione by his side.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? **

**Do you think Draco will propose her?**

**And answers about _how_ Ron and Hermione Broke up will definitely be there in next chapter.. :)**

**Till then, **

**Loads of Love**

**~DG **


	7. Chapter 7 : Sunday Confessions

Hermione woke up early as always despite of the fact that it was Sunday coz that's how she was. She loved waking up early so that she can admire the beauty of the castle and its surrounding without any disturbance by anyone. She felt amazing in this peaceful environment and couldn't get over the amazing feeling she had every time she was like this in peace with wind blowing on her face and making her now long and wavy hair like a mess, but it didn't bother her. The fact that it was her last year at Hogwarts made her want to take in its beauty more so that she had some memories to herself of the view of the morning sun rising from behind the mountains, slowly making the dark lake look lively with its shade of yellow, red and orange. The way the birds chirped and owls hooted from the Owlery. She just stood there admiring the scene and didn't realise that it was already 8 in the morning.

She went for a shower and came out all ready for the day in her jeans, white Hi-neck with pink stripes and knee length boots to protect her from the cold winds. She took her bag and wore sleeveless jacket on and left for breakfast. She felt a bit disappointed as she couldn't see Draco in the Hall as it was already 9.15 and they had to meet at 10 which means either he'll be late or he'll miss his breakfast if he is one of those students who really can't eat fast.

She had her breakfast quietly seeing there were not many people to talk to since it was Sunday and no one was up so early and even if they were they would prefer lying in their bed lazily and not come out till it was absolutely necessary or they had a Hogsmeade visit planned.

**~*~Meanwhile in one of the Slytherin Dorm~*~**

"C'mon Draco wake up or stop that sound that your wand keeps making every other minute in order to wake you up" Blaise said dumping his face on one pillow and covering his head with another to avoid the noise that was supposed to wake up Draco but had got him up instead.

"oh shut it Blaise" Draco said feeling annoyed as he turned to other side thinking ot will lessen the sound but it only made it louder.

"what have you done to your wand? Why is it singing _wake up Draco, its about time, you're late_?" Blaise asked getting frustrated at the stupid trick Draco chose to show on Sunday.

"I had to get up around 9 at max...thats why I did a spell to wake me up then" Draco said putting the pillow over his ear to block the sound

"its doing its job pretty well...its already 9.30...when will it go off?" Blaise asked

"it will..." Draco shot up instantly knocking down the glass from his bed side table as the pillow flew over it. There was a crash as glass hit the ground. Blaise got up instantly.

"you okay?" he asked looking at Draco worriedly as he jumped off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later, sorry to spoil your Sunday morning dreams" he winked and closed the door.

He came out after a quick shower. Got dressed in black suit as usual and wore his perfectly polished shoes. He let his hair be the way they were to allow the water to dry off naturally. He bent down to pick up the pillow and got a glass cut on his finger. He ignored it as it wasn't something great, atleast nothing compared to what he had already seen and faced. He grabbed his wand of which Blaise was thankful as it shut down the noise it was making.

"see you at brea-" Blasie was cut mid sentence by Draco.

"No..I am going to Library some urgent research work...will tell you when time comes" Draco said putting books in his backpack and making a quick exit before Blasie could ask any further questions. It was already 9.50 and he didn't wish to be late on his first date, even if it wasn't a date officially.

He jogged through the corridors and took two steps at a time to climb the staircase. Finally he made to the library on time. He was glad that there weren't much students in the corridor.

He entered in the almost deserted library slowly and let the door behind him close properly before he walked further.

**~*~And now...~*~**

Hermione sat there, facing the lake, her eyes silently taking in its beauty and making her smile.

"thinking about me?" Draco whispered in her ear making her jump due to sudden fright.

"Never. Do. That. Again" she said keeping a hand on her chest to calm down her fast beating heart. She couldn't understand why it was beating this fast, was it due to him suddenly coming and scaring hell out of her or due to him alone.

Draco laughed, genuinely, not like his usual evil or taunting laugh. A genuine laugh which Hermione never saw before.

"why you sweating like you just ran a marathon?" Hermione asked taking her seat back and looking at him.

"coz I just did run a whatever you said " he said sitting next to her, resting his head on the back of the chair. Hermione admired his features as he sat there closing his eyes.

"can't get enough of me, can you Granger?" He smiled in a flirty way on feeling her stare on him.

"what makes you think that Malfoy?" she asked looking away from him and back to her book.

He sat upright and looked at her.

"now can't you get enough of me, can you?" Hermione chuckled dipping her quill in the ink and writing the title of her essay _**LOVE POTIONS**_.

"we haven't reached them yet!" Draco exclaimed on seeing the heading.

"Yeah but I have already done the ones that we have done on class till now...and Slughorn told me it will be next since we were just given an introduction about them in sixth year...we'll be brewing them this year...so I thought I'll just go through it once and practice it" she said

"you chose a good topic to study together" he said with a naughty grin.

"we are just studying it together, not making them" she said trying to hard the blush.

He just smiled and pulled out his book and parchment and started writing himself.

"by the way I got your letter before falling asleep last night" Hermione said beginning the conversation again after a few minutes of scribbling filled silence.

"so, did you have dreams of sexy me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that" she said in a defensive way not willing to give him the the chance to grin like he does so soon.

"ahan?" he asked

"ahan!" she said normally as she continued to write.

"leave this" he said pulling the parchment away from her and holding it high and far from her reach.

"give it back Draco" she said

"oh c'mon Hermione, lets take time to talk instead of doing this stupid essay which is not due till after Christmas Holidays I guess" he said

"Talk? What do you wanna talk about?" she asked stopping her attempts to get the parchment back.

"about you...me...usss" he said dragging on the 'sss' .

"what about me, you, ussss?" she asked copying him.

"I don't think its that hard for the brightest witch of her age to figure out." he commented leaning closer to her.

"ask whatever you wanna know about me and then I'll ask you" she said

"one question at a time and you have to be honest"

She nodded.

"so tell me that were the rumors true? were you actually going out with Weasley?" he asked

She simply nodded as it still hurt her thinking of her past, not the time they were in their so called relationship but how Ron cheated on her and still showed off as if he did nothing wrong and the break up was due to her "lack of interest" in the relationship.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean t..." Draco said wiping away the tears that left her eyes without her permission.

"no its okay...its just that..." she trailed off and wiped her face and then looked at him with a straight face "my turn to question"

Draco motioned her to ask.

"did you ever wish to be a bully, like you were forced to be?"

"no...never" he answered the question in two words but it made Hermione believe that he was being honest as she had already heard his views on the matter under the effects of potion yesterday.

"what happened? Why you two broke up?" he asked his next question when Hermione didn't comment or cross question him on his answer.

Hermione took a deep breath. She thought of telling off the question and asking him for another one but something in her mind said that she had to let it all out sooner or later and why go for later when it could be easily done sooner.

"he cheated on me" she said. Draco just looked at her with shocked expressions.

"but why will he do that? Why will anyone cheat on someone like you? why will someone need another girl when he already has you?" he couldn't stop himself from asking it.

"its a long story..." she sighed.

"I can stay here forever to listen"

She took another deep breathe and began "as you _might_ have heard that our relationship began with a moment of rush during the war when we kissed thinking we need to let each other know before its too late and one of us dies but after the war when we both were alive and somewhat happy about surviving I kinda took time to think about our relationship. I thought it would be nice if we both gave each other sometime to get used to it and all. I wanted to take things a bit slow and in the beginning he was all ready for it. But that lasted for about two weeks or so...till he started to get impatient and dominant. He started to take control over me as if I was his property but I ignored it thinking that this kind of relationship was new to him so maybe he too needs sometime to understand. I was staying at Burrows after war so his dominance kept on increasing from the tiniest things to great issues. He sometimes started making fuss over the matter of where I sat during lunch. It was once when Harry came to Burrows for dinner and I sat with him just like that, you know in a general friendly way and we laughed together. And Ron made a whole scene out of it. Harry understood of course but me and Ron ended up having a row. " she paused

"thats how you break up?" he asked as the pause dragged on

"oh no...he made up for that and blamed it on firewhiskey for causing it in first place. But since then he was trying to get a bit more physical, I mean I allowed him a kiss or two but nothing more, coz I was not ready for it. It was getting too much to handle and I was in a way happy when Bill, Fleur and Gabriel came at Burrows for a weekend. I thought this will keep either of us busy and he might not try to get into my knickers. But on the Sunday morning when I woke up and went to his room to call him for the breakfast..." she stopped abruptly and this time knew that tears were leaking out of her eyes. Draco wrapped his arm around her, hugging her sideways and rubbing her arm gently to comfort her.

"he was in his bed with Gabriel..and it was clear that they did what it looked like" she finally said. This made Draco's hand fall off for a second but then again he continued rubbing her arm in a comforting way as she kept her head on his chest and cried silently as the picture of this incident kept on flashing in her mind. She didn't know why she was sharing it with him, only Harry knew about it till now and he had a right to know to since he was always a ready shoulder for Hermione, always there when she needed her best friend.

"shh...its his loss not yours" he said after giving her few moments of silence.

"I didn't stay at Burrows after that...I went and stayed with Harry for next two to three months before coming back here as he insisted on that. I would have got my own apartment but he said he felt a bit lonely at Grimmauld Place and I don't blame him as its quite big and lonely for someone to stay alone" she finished sitting back.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but Hermione said before he had a chance.

"my turn.." she said "how did you cope? with Voldemort in your house and all?"

Draco flinched at the memory as it was one of the hardest and darkest time in his life. Facing Voldemort time to time was far more different than having him stay at your own house.

"if you don't want to tell the-"

"I usually stayed in my room until it was absolutely essential to leave" he said looking at the distant lake with a lost look in his eyes " it was scary. I felt like I might die of the pressure of the task he gave me. That I might die due to this internal suffocation I felt from not being able to share my feelings with anyone. The only person I could talk to was my mother and she was the only one who actually looked after me like she was still taking care of her little baby and understood me without the exchange of words. I remember getting nightmares when _he_ was residing in our home. I would wake up all sweaty and shaking and only my mother was the one who would come to calm me down while my dad and aunt made a joke out of it...I don't remember how many times I cried myself to sleep in her lap and woke up with her still there. It was hard but she somehow helped me through it or maybe I won't have been here today" he ended in careless sort of tone as if by then he was exhausted and tired of everything and would have considered death as a small price against all his sufferings.

"you really love your mum don't you?" Hermione said after a few seconds. placing her hand on his and holding it tight.

He nodded still looking lost as he stared in the empty space.

Suddenly something hit Draco's mind, something he mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier.

"Why were you staying at Weasleys' and then at Potter's? Why didn't you go back to your parent's home after war? I am sure they would have missed you when you were on a run" he asked turning his attention to her.

Hermione's face fell further if it was even possible and she looked as white as ghost. Her expressions and eyes were hard to read. This sudden change made Draco more eager to know.

"Hermione?" he said waving his hand on front of her as she stared at the table and her eyes begin to water again.

"my par-...they..." she began but couldn't find right words to tell him without breaking down in front of him. It was not like he didn't see her cry but this literally made her heart break and made her cry her lungs out "my parents have no daughter" she said

"what?" Draco asked, utterly confused by her reply.

Hermione gulped in a few tears before speaking again this time making sure that she tells it properly "I erased their memory of me and modified it to make them think that their only ambition in life is to settle down in Australia"

His eyes went wide with each word she spoke "you...what? Why?" he asked

"to protect them" she said regaining her composure now as she thought that it was nothing to cry about coz she did the best she could do for them.

Since Draco didn't ask any instant question but just looked at her with unreadable expressions she explained " _they_ could have used them to get to me and in a way Harry. This was the only way we had, or atleast we thought we had. Moreover I didn't want them to live with the burden of my loss coz I kew they loved me, a lot and it would have hurt them...I was certain that I would die in this quest or suffer badly which would have affected them. So instead I preferred for them to not remember my existence than to worry everyday about it"

There was silence for minutes in which Hermione looked out of the window and Draco looked at her without blinking even once.

"you...I am sorry" he finally said

"sorry? Why you sorry?" she asked turning to face him.

"I had been on the side that forced you to take this decision...I have literally tortured you with my actions and words for six years...I still wonder how you could forgive me" he said lowering his head with guilt filled in his eyes.

Hermione placed her hand on his chin and pulled up his head so that they saw eye to eye "its not your fault, even you would have done the same if you would have been in my place...you just didn't have any choice with any of your decisions..and I understand that..." she smiled "you are not a bad guy Draco, just misunderstood, and I know that from a long time now...there is nothing to forgive when I didn't mind anything at first place"

Draco closed his eyes "I love you. I love you Hermione" he said softly but still his voice had the tone of longing in it.

Hermione just looked at him and slowly moved her hand from below his chin and wiped the single lonely tear that left his closed eyes.

She leaned it lightly and gave kss on his cheek "I love you too Draco.." she whispered "but I need time" she said moving away from his face and and looking at him again...

He opened his eyes slowly "how long?"

"I want to take time to know each other, understand each other before we take another step coz what happened between me and Ron...I don't want that to happen again"

He seem to understand and didn't mind as long as she didn't hate him.

"I'll never let that happen again..." he said in a low but serious tone.

"I hope so..." Hermione said with a small smile.

"i am Slytherin. I know I mean it when I say it. And I mean it when I say that you won't get hurt again"

They spent a few more hours in library talking about each others likes and dislikes and finishing the essay they began.

"did you have your breakfast?" Hermione asked while writing the final line of her essay.

"nop" he said gathering his stuff as he had already finished his essay.

"oh then you better not get late for lunch. I won't like it if you starve to death due to me" she joked

"even I am not such a big fan of death" he said getting up coz now his stomach was actually rumbling due to hunger.

"catch you later...and...'' she said when he was just about to leave.

"yeah?" he asked

"lets keep it a secret for now...whatever it is...friendship, love..whatever...just lets keep it a secret...please" she said

"are you ashamed of me?" he asked

"no..its just that...I am scared of their reaction and am not ready for it just yet when they are still not over the drama caused by Ron...I don't want them to think of me as a whore who got along the hottest guy just to get her ex jealous and all..." she said

Draco understood where she was coming from. He didn't mind keeping it silent for a while too coz his dad would surely get a heart attack if he found out.

"by the way thanks for reminding me that I am the Hottest guy here Granger" he winked before leaving.

Hermione smiled to herself thinking _he'll always remain a complete arse _as she rolled her parchment and packed her bag to leave. It surely was one of her best Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8 : She Knows and He Suspected

Hermione walked in the Great Hall with her heavy bag hanging on her shoulders...making her walk in a bit lean way and the flicks of her hair fell on her face. The first person she noticed or to be more precise searched for was Draco. She stared in his direction without moving ahead or back as he ate hastily yet keeping his table etiquettes intact, something she just now noted to herself that she adored about him. She liked how he could be such a baddie but still maintain his gentleman attitude.

He looked up from his plate to get some more chicken and bread when he noticed Hermione. If that wasn't enough to make him feel happy, the fact that she was staring at him with a smile on her face without even blinking was. He winked at her to get her back to planet Earth before people start taking a notice of it and their wish to keep it all a _secret _ for a while remains ungranted.

Hermione quickly jerked back to reality and walked towards the Gryffindor Table and sat next to Harry with Ginny on his other side. She was just taking a sip of her Pumpkin Juice when Ginny leaned in gesturing her to get closer so that she can speak in somewhat more private way. Hermione brought her ear close to Ginny's mouth and Harry Chuckled as he was in between and the girls seem to have forgotten the fact that he too was eating.

"So you and Malfoy huh?" Ginny said in a teasing way.

In next moment so much happened together that it was hard to tell what happened first and what next. Hermione's head shot up and the juice she just sipped was spat unwillingly in a reflex sort of way on Harry. As people noticed what just happened they all broke down in a series of laughter speaciallu seeing Hermione and Harry's blank expressions, though they both had theri own reason to see that way.

For Hermione it was bviously Ginny knowing about him and Draco. She knew very well that it must have been Harry who would have told his girlfriend about all that, that too in full detail. So thinkling of that she smiled and didn't regret what happened with Harry due to her reaction.

Harry on the other hand wasn't expecting that at all. He looked somehwat furious but after a few minutes he too joined Ginny and Hermione in their laughter riot.

"so its true eh? I thougt Harry was just pulling my leg or something" Ginny finally said in a low tone so that no one else could hear them.

Hermione looked in Draco's direction and saw him laughing. She then looked back at Ginny and nodded quitely "but lets discuss this later, please" she said in a hushed tone.

Ginny nodded and resumed eating.

Hermione leaned in towards Harry to say something in his ear. It was more like a warning than a statement when she said "watch it Harry, I'll get you back for telling"

Draco again felt uncomfortable and jealous seeing Hermione so close to Harry. He didn't even liked it then when both her and Weasley were talking with Harry in between them. But he knew he had to accept this if he was going to be with Hermione as the whole Wizarding world knew what Harry and Hermione meant to each other and there was no denying to it. So he promised to self that he will _try_ and get along with Potter and even the Weaslette if they mean that much to Hermione just so she doesn't have to choose between him and her friends, in case time turned that way. The only reason he felt the need of this was because of Ron's reaction and how it affected Hermione emotionally. He didn't point it out but he surely noticed the sadness she got inher eyes, maybe just for a fraction of second whenever there was a mention of Ron. _It's his loss _ he thought with an evil grin appearing on his face _He really didn't deserve her. _

"will you tell or I have to go with my instinct?" Blaise said after observing the exchanges between Draco and Hermione since she entered the Hall.

"what..What do you mean?" he asked pretending to be all innocent and clueless

"whats going on between you and Granger?" Blaise asked directly as he never believed in beating around the bush, especially with Draco.

Draco openend his mouth to respond but Blaise quickly added "and don't say NOTHING..."

"its...its really...noth-" he looked yup at his best friend and thought of it as the best oppurtinity to tell or else he can blame him as a liar if he admits later "you guess right" he said

"so you and Granger are like a _thing_ ?" he asked in a teasing way.

Draco nodded feeling releived as he didn't turn his back on him or told him that he was doing was wrong or against the _Pure-blood families' culture. _

"well I have to admit, she got pretty hot since they came back to Hogwarts" Blaise said "pretty tempting.."

Draco gave him a death glare which clearly meant _either take your words back or apologise or I will strangle you to death._

Blaise merely laughed "sorry mate...I didn't mean it _that _way" he said and when Draco seem to be accepting it and calming down he added with a sly smirk " or maybe I did" just to tease him further.

"I'll see in the room Blaise" Draco said through gritted teeth before looking back in the direction of Gryffindor table.

"am all yours Drake" Blasie said mimicking Pansy's high pitched voice and laughing harder than before, getting a few stares as its not everyday you find Blaise Zabini laughing his head out.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were just about to finish and leave when Ron came and sat in front of them. He gave a sort of digusted look to Hermione and ate quietly not making any conversation with any of them. Ginny didn't mind his silence, to be honest it was really relieveing for her. Harry was still a bit mad with his outburst last night. He never expected Ron Weasley, son of humble Molly and Arthur Weasley to be so selfish and harsh to his own friend. He wanted Ron to understand and think over himself but Ron was acting to arrogant to a give fuck to either Harry or Hermione for that matter.

Ron thought of Hermione as a traitor who preffered Draco over himself. He didn't take all this very well. The break up, which Hermione initiated was too much of a black spot on his newly famed personality. Words like _rejection, acceptence, NO _etc. left his dictionary since he became the famous Ronald Billius Weasley, The Gryffindor King, The King of the Golden Trio, the trio that defeated Lord Voldemort. He was getting to arrogant to handle but they ignored it initially thinking it was the first time he got a chance to stand somewhere in his family. That now he too was someone speacial and just not the youngest Weasley brother. But Harry felt the need to talk to him since he started to force himself on Hermione as if she was nothing a but a house elf to him. But when he talked, he realised it was too late and that they have to accept this new Ron as there was no turning back now.

"I'll...I'll meet you by the lake" Hermione said feeling uncomfortable under his constant glare.

"I'll come along" Ginny said "after all I need to know _something_"

They both left giving a peck on Harry's cheek.

"Ron...I miss you bro" Harry said

"me too. I never thought you'll choose Hermione when she is associating with enemy" he said. Jealousy and disgust clear in his voice.

Harry thought it was useless to attempt to talk further or convince him. He thought it will be best if he gave him his time and _maybe_ he'll come around.

Before leaving he looked in Draco's direction and smiled, to his annoyance, befiore getsuring him with his head to meet outside.

Draco was still confused about how and why Potter was acting all friendly towards him but still he thought of going. He wanted to know and also, if possible _try_ being good with him for Hermione's sake.

"Come along" he said to Blaise.

"You sure you'll not kill me for eyeing your Granger?" Blaise said walking with him.

"atleast not at the moment, but maybe later" he said with his evil smirk and walked out of Hogwarts.

* * *

** A/N: **So Blasie and Ginny found out and Ron is all evil.

What do you think about this chapter? ( I personally think its not that good)

Do give your valuable reviews :)

~DG


	9. Chapter 9 : Meeting Her BIGGEST Admirer

Draco and Blaise followed Harry keeping a respectable distance till they were away from the student crowd and near the lake.

"whats going on Potter? Looking for a new sidekick since Weasley is all out of the scene now?" Draco asked in his snide tone.

Harry chuckled before he replied in a cool tone "I never knew you were interested in being one, but since you brought it into my notice, I might consider the application"

This made Draco somewhat angry and he would have hexed him there and then if it weren't for Hermione coming in between.

"stop it you two, will you?" she said "_Malfoy_ its better if you stay out of it" she added seeing Blaise as she had no clue Blaise knew about them.

"so keep you little boy under control _Granger_" he said with a due to Ginny's presence. His tone was similar to the Malfoy who teased her throughout her school years but his eyes weren't cold.

Blaise, Ginny and Harry looked between two of them. Seeing a small questioning exchange between Ginny and Harry, Blaise seem to have inferred this much that everyone here knew about them.

"chuck it guys, we know how much you _hate_ each other" he said sarcastically.

Draco shot him a look that clearly said _shut up _.

"they know" Blaise said pointing towards Harry and Ginny.

Draco looked at Hermione who simply nodded, by now aware that even Blaise knows and it would be stupid to ask the silly question like _He knows? _Or _You told him?._

"Great" Draco said "and you guys have like no issues with it?" he asked matter-of-factly since it was oblivious to him that why and how can they accept him so easily after all the ehll he gave them for six years at stretch, not to forget not sparing them even outside school if they crossed each other's way. He knew Hermione was a forgiving sort of girl who could have forgiven even Voldemort if he would have attempted on _change of heart_ thing, but it was unlikely for Potter or Weaslette to forgive him so easily, without a word. He knew about Ginny's record and knew for the fact that she was a rebel sort of girl who was popular for her Bat Bogey Hex. Even her brothers who were all elder to her were kinda scared of her that ability and other magical skills and knew it is best for them to stay in her good books or else you don't know what you end up as after getting her mad at yourself.

"No, am happy for Hermione" Ginny said putting an arm around Hermione giving her a side hug.

"let me get this straight, you guys in a way accepting me just for Hermione's sake?" he asked coz being a Slytherin he heard this side of thing for the first time. All he knew throughout was that people see for their purpose and them leave thinking you of useless. And no hell way will a Slytherin ever forgive a Gryffindor for years of bullying just coz a fellow Slytherin fell for one of them.

"yes, no, maybe" Harry said.

Harry's behavior was confusing and irritating Malfoy to a new level or maybe he felt it at a new level coz he didn't wish to ruin this newly formed acquaintance due to his anger and loose Hermione in the way. He had already kept this as a one sided love or a long long crush for quite a few years now, and now after knowing that she feels the same way and they probably can have a future together he wasn't willing to look back. Alot of things changed during the past few year and some are still on the road of more changes and he was ready for this change, after all it was the first_ good_ change in his life so far.

"I will never get your language Potter" Draco said with a light chuckle.

"maybe Hagrid can teach you. You know he is already giving a few lessons to Grawp, we can arrange for you to attend the class with him" Harry said making Ginny laugh.

"who in Merlin's name is Grawp?" Malfoy asked utterly confused.

"Hagrid's brother, well half brother to be specific" Hermione said.

"you know he admires Hermione dearly" Harry said "calls her Hermy, right Hermione?"

"Oh shut it Harry" Hermione said, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink.

"where will I find him? I'll make sure to get something in his brains, something important" Draco said balling his fists to which Hermione, Ginny and Harry just laughed.

"are they mad?" Blasie asked Draco in a low tone or well it seemed low in comparison to the laughter in question.

"if Hermione is laughing it got to be something funny really" he said.

Blaise looked at him as if Draco just grew another head "mark my words this girl is death of you"

Draco simply rolled his eyes.

"by the way she has a nice laugh you know, sort of that turns you on" Blaise teased earning a smack on his arm which seem to have got the attention of the three Gryffindors as they stopped laughing and looked at them.

"you wanna meet Grawp?" Hermione asked Draco.

"for sure, wanna get a hand on him" he said with an evil grin that meant no good.

"come with me then" Hermione said. After the war Grawp had progressed a lot and was really civil with Hagrid's friends atleast.

Draco nodded and walked along with Hermione.

"but make sure he doesn't gets a hand on you" Harry shouted behind them before sitting down near the bark of the tree with his arms wrapped around Ginny like a blanket while Blasie shook his head and walked back towards the castle.

Draco walked casually on her side till he realized that they were entering The Forbidden Forest.

"does your so called admirer hangs out here?" he asked

"still scared of forest ?" Hermione teased him.

"No , I am not. I can bet that now I have seen worse than whats in here" he said though still having second thoughts about going in the forest.

"oh, so you have met a colony of Acramantula, already eh?" she said scaring him. She knew for herself that there were no acramantula, not even an egg in there now coz she has visited Grawp for two to three times since they returned to school. Also, for the fact that all the _children _of late Aragog were killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"there are no Acramantulas here!" he said. It sounded more like a question than a confident statement.

"not now" she said simply, enjoying every bit of teasing him.

As they walked deeper and deeper in forest, Draco really started getting impatient and nervous. Impatient because who in his right mind hangs out in Forbidden Forest, which is prohibited to student body for obvious dangerous reasons. He imagined the admirer to be some really brave person or someone like Hagrid, who has an extra-ordinary liking for dangerous creatures.

"who exactly is this admirer of yours? I haven't heard the name..what was it..umm it _Grawp _ever before" he asked.

"he is Hagrid's brother, well half brother to be specific" she said

"that oaf's brother has a crush on you?" he said wrinkling his nose

"stop calling him that, he's my friend and I can't hear insults against my friends" she said sternly

"oh, yeah yeah whatever…you didn't answer my question…" he said

"no, Harry was just teasing you. I mean you'll see why he doesn't or _can't_ have a crush on me" she said as they neared the clearing where Grawp lived.

Draco could see something huge sitting in the enlightened clearing of this dark forest.

"there he is…GRAWP" Hermione said loudly so that her giant friend could hear her.

Draco took a step back as the shock of seeing the _thing _he assumed to be a huge rock turned out to be a Giant.

Grawp had improved a lot since Hagrid first brought him here. He didn't attack people Hagrid brought with him neither he attacked them later once he got used to the idea that they don't mean any sort of threat to him and are his friends. Also his appearance was much neater to Hermione's pleasure. He didn't look dirty, atleast not as dirty as regular giants. All in all, he was doing a great job.

"wha-whats this thing?" Draco said sounding a bit scared.

"a _leprechaun"_ she said sarcastically till Grawp turned around to detect the source of sound.

"Hermy…" he said in his rough voice "hel O" he added

"HI GRAWP, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" she said loudly again so that her voice reached his ears clearly.

"nice" he said with what looked almost close to a smile but was hard to detect on his face as his expressions were rarely readable to them, only Hagrid could interpret them.

Draco was watching this with complete amazement.

"giants are not supposed to be friendly, my father told that when they were sending someone to recruit giants on his side" he said after a while.

"as Dumbledore always said, there nothing a bit of love can't conquer " she stated as Grawp went through the collection of his newly found old stuff so that he can show something interesting to Hermione.

"he and love…is there any problem which he said could not be solved by love? " Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"HEY Grawp… I want you to meet Draco…your new friend" she said to which Draco gave her a questioning look saying whether she was mad.

"Dray…friend" Grawp repeated looking at the blonde like he noticed him now for the first time.

Draco force smiled as he didn't know what to do or say.. To his relief Grawp turned back again and finally looked back towards Hermione with an old broken guitar in his hand.

"for Herme…" he said giving her the guitar. It was Royal Blue Rosewood Acoustic guitar which was broken just near its neck, rest it looked really fine. What got her wondering was who would have thrown a guitar in forbidden forest, it got to be some muggle or half blood student as she doubted if Pureblood families knew about guitar or any other muggle instrument.

She took it with a smile "thanks Grawp".

Draco stared at the guitar with amazement, not because he saw it for the first time, it was because he has seen it many times after all it was his guitar.

"we've to go now Grawp, will meet you soon" Hermione said smiling and sending a flying kiss in his direction. Her voice got him back to reality.

"umm yeah, yeah bye Grawp' he said kinda absent-mindedly.

"bi" Grawp said waving to them, just like Hagrid had taught him.

Hermione smiled and turned to walk back with the broken guitar in her hand.

"Any idea who it can belong to?" she said speaking out her thought.

"no…that's like a popular Muggle instrument right?" he asked pretending that he knew nothing about it.

"yeah, its called a guitar" she said smiling 'one of my favourite instruments…will see if I can repair it" she said getting excited.

"the repairing charm will work I suppose" he suggested. He knew for sure that it will work coz he himself has used it so many times to repair it when his father would find him playing a muggle instrument and would break it.

"yeah that was the first spell on my list to try" she said.

"you really like guitars that much"

"I love them…acoustic ones like this not electric, they get too loud while these are soft to hear"

"you know how to play?"

"yeah…took classes during our break of third or fourth year" she said, lines forming on her forehead as she tried to remember the exact year.

"maybe I can hear some day, if you could get it repaired" he said "which I am sure you will"

"sure" she said giving him a heartwarming smile.

He smiled to himself seeing her all happy on receiving such a simple thing that too in a broken state.

"so you sure Grawp doesn't likes you?"

"well he always has something to give me whenever we visit, that's why Harry tease me saying he is one of my biggest admirer" she laughed.

"even I would say that" he said his tone a bit different.

"jealous?" she asked

"should I tell you the truth or should I lie?"

"lie''

"I am not at all jealous. I am totally fine with a giant having a crush on you"

"he doesn't have a crush on me" she protested

"oh yes he has. I can tell that easily."

"and how can you?"

"experience…personal experience" he said stopping and turning abruptly making Hermione bump in his chest.

This made Hermione blush. She bit her lip.

"we should get back to castle…" she said in a low tone "its getting cloudy, it might rain"

"scared of me ?" he said not budging even a nanometer from his position.

"Why should I be scared of you?" she said looking in his eyes furiously.

"I don't know…maybe coz I am an ambitious Slytherin who is madly in love with you and we are all alone in the middle of this forest and its going to rain" he said with his trademark smirk.

Hermione's breath caught in between when she realized what he was actually talking about.

"you won't do anything like that" she said trying to sound bold but what came out sounded more like a statement that needed a confirmation.

"I won't" he said winking as he leaned in pecking her lips softly.

Her lips curved up in an ear to ear smile. She thanked the darkness of forest for not allowing him to see her blush. His sweet breath of peppermint always made her heart skip a beat.

"green apple eh?" he said

"green apple?" she asked all confused.

"your lip gloss"

"oh..yeah..yeah….' she said biting her lips, getting a taste of it for herself.

"I love green apples" he said turning back and resuming their walk back to grounds.

Weather was cloudy yet not the bad sort of cloudy. It was pleasant sort of cloudy, wind was blowing with a fast speed but in a gentle way not like there is a storm coming.

Enjoying the weather Hermione pulled down her rubber band , leaving her waist long waves loose to allow them dance as they want with the wind.

Draco looked at her, hair flowing to right with the flow of wind, her eyes beaming as she looked intently at the guitar.

"lets repair it…now" he said

"now?" she said pulling herself out of her thoughts

"whats wrong with now?"

"to come to think of it…nothing" she said putting down the guitar and sitting down herself under the old willow tree by the lake. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the guitar "Reparo" she said clearly and within a few seconds the guitar was in front of her, looking almost new.

"that looks nice" Draco said sitting next to her "now time for your song"

"I really can't sing, I mean I used to sing a bit just to get the tunes right..and it has been an year since I played it last" she said. Honestly, she was a bit conscious about how odd she would sound. She was one of those people who would sing to themselves but would freak out if asked to sing in front of someone, specially alone.

"pretend I am not here…c'mon I wanna hear you sing" he said lying down on grass, resting his body sidewards on his elbow.

"I really Can-"

"oh please Hermione…"

"fine but you won't make fun of me if I sound like a toad"

"you sound like a toad?"

"noo..I mean I don't know. I never sang in front of anybody before"

"okay I won't make fun of you if you sound like a toad"

She took a deep breath as she adjusted the chords and started humming to herself. When she was sure that she got what she wanted to sing and made mental notes of its tune she began. Her fingers playing guitar in a tune unfamiliar to Draco, but his expressions said he liked it. He liked how she looked like some angel with her hair flowing freely with wind, her hand working on strings and her head inclined in the same direction as that of wind.

"_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door there's so much more  
I never seen it before  
I was tryin to fly  
but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_  
_you make me crazier crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_  
_you make me crazier crazier_  
_feels like I'm falling_  
_and I'm lost in your eyes_  
_you make me crazier crazier craz_-"

She stopped as she looked up from the guitar and saw Draco looking at her with no readable expressions on his face.

"okay I know am bad, atleast you can give some reaction" she said putting the guitar aside feeling embarrassed thinking she sang like a toad.

"bad? You are AMAZING" he said staring in her eyes.

"yeah rig-"

"no seriously, YOU ARE AMAZING" he said sitting back up and looking at him. His eyes said he wasn't lying but Hermione was having hard time believing it. But Draco was not lying, he had never heard someone so sweet and melodious apart from his mother when she sang him lullabies.

"I don't think I am AMAZING" she said blushing at the compliment. She was really getting irritated with all the out of control blushing lately. She wanted to look normal and unaffected but her blush said it all like it had a mind of their own.

"you look cute when you blush. I can swear I never saw that side of the tough Gryffindor Princess" Draco said in a low voice, getting closer to her.

"than-" but before she could complete he pressed his lips on hers. This time he didn't let it go like a quickie in the forest. He moved his hand on her back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her hands found their way to Draco's head where they ran wildly, messing his already messed up hair.

They stayed like that, snogging for a while, not noticing even once that someone is watching them and the ideas in that person's mind are so affectionate and good.

* * *

**A/N: ** Can you pretty please rate this book till now out of 10... thanks in advance :)) ~DG


	10. Chapter 10 : The Announcement

Ron watched from a distance as he saw Hermione kissing and laughing and singing for Malfoy. He could feel the jealousy along with anger bubbling inside him. Jealousy coz she chose Draco Malfoy, their enemy and bully for six years over him. Anger coz this surely affected his reputation, atleast that's what he thought, that if Hermione goes out with a former Death Eater instead of the war Hero, his reputation is definitely affected. He wanted to go and break their romantic session there and then only but he thought of something better, he wanted to do something that will surely make Hermione loose her good girl reputation along with her so called lover. His newly found ego and jealousy over took even the slightest of good left in him. But he was too proud to see the change, he wanted to get what he wanted and if he couldn't have it then probably no one can. He walked back to castle with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I guess its really going to rain" Hermione said "we better get inside" she added. In all honesty, she loved rain, but Draco's continuous request to sing again was making her blush and she wasn't confident enough to sing again, so she was just trying to let go off matter.

"we go in and I won't be able to be with you" Draco said with a glum pout.

"oh c'mon on Draco, you can still see me and I might be able to pursue Harry to switch patrol duties a bit. By making me pair up with you and Ronald with whoever does duty with you" she said.

"Promise me I'll meet you alone tonight…" he said with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"I will _try._" she said not wanting to give him false hopes in case they couldn't re-adjust the duties.

"hopefully scarhead agrees" Draco sighed.

"don't call him that." Hermione said sternly.

"yeah yeah, I know he's your friend and all, but you should know, old habits die hard" he said getting up and giving her his hand to help her up.

"thanks" she said taking his hand and getting up and then picking up her bag and guitar.

"do you play anything? Like any instrument?" she asked him as they walked back towards the school where they knew they had to part so that no one finds about them, atleast not yet.

"yeah" he said "piano" he told her. He didn't tell about guitar since he wanted to let her know about it at right time and right place.

"Piano?" she exclaimed "that's nice"

"yeah, but I bet I can't play or sing better than you" he said.

"you sing?" she said her eyes wide. Draco had to turn around as he realized she was fixed on a spot and was looking at him with a surprised look plastered on her face and her mouth open wide enough to allow a few bees invade in her if she didn't close it soon.

"yes I sing, but as I said not as good as you" he said moving towards her and gently closing her mouth "not even anywhere close to that" he whispered. His breath making her shiver, not with cold or some sort of fear, but because of the mere reason that he was this close to her even when she had accepted that for the fact that they had no future just a few months back.

She didn't say anything as he started their journey back. Once they reached closer to the main door, the distance between them increased. Before parting their way Hermione gave a final look towards him and was happy to find him looking back. She mouthed _bye_ with a smile and went towards Gryffindor tower while he made his journey towards Dungeons.

**~*~*~* At Gryffindor Tower*~*~*~**

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower with a smile on her face and her heart feeling like it might explode any moment due all the happiness. She loved how Draco made her feel so special. She loved the way he got possessive over her. She just loved spending time with him and getting to know him better and finding out how they assumed some things about him which were exactly opposite to reality.

"had a great time licking that Ferret's face, eh?" Ron said as he stared in the fire with evil expressions.

"Ron…" she said, she was too shocked to speak anything. She didn't expect him to talk or even comment her way but what amazed her more was his face, the expressions that meant pure evil.

"I asked something?" he said looking at her, his lips curled in a cold smile.

"were…you…" she stuttered not knowing what to say. While he was attempting to make a conversation, his expressions said otherwise.

Before she could frame a response and say something that won't lead to a row ending in tears she was pinned on wall, with his hand gripping her wrist tightly above her head and his face so close that she could actually feel his breath on hers.

"Ron..let me g-" she said struggling to get her wrist out of his grip, but the attempt resulted in making him grip her tighter.

"Ron you are hurting me…please" she said, pain evident in her voice and eyes.

"what about how you hurt me Granger?" he snarled getting his face closer.

She turned her face away "let me go" she said somewhat angrily this time.

"why did you choose that ferret over me?" he asked clearly ignoring her requests.

"you've changed Ron and I..I love Draco…what I had for you was love I agree but it was something brotherly…nothing like intimacy one…" she said facing him and hoping he'll understand but she realized the mistake as soon as she did it as he immediately crashed his lips on hers.

She tried to fight her way and did her best to not to open her lips for him to allow deeper access. She somehow managed to get her wrist out of his grip while he concentrated on entering her mouth. She pushed him away by force hard enough to land him on floor.

"what the hell" he said, angry by her actions.

"you've really changed Ronald" she said, tears brimming her eyes. She left the common room quickly before he could do anything more, but instead of going towards her dorm, she went out.

**~*~*~* Meanwhile with Draco*~*~*~**

Draco walked down to dungeons smiling to himself, though it soon turned into a frown on seeing the last person he would like to see at the moment, Pansy Parkinson, kissing which looked more like licking Goyle's face.

On seeing Draco, she walked towards him, swaying her hips in what she assumed to be _seducing way_. She acted as though he has not seen her licking Goyles's face a few seconds back.

"what are you upto Pansy?" he said as she started trailing her fingers on his face , trying to seduce him, atleast that's what she thought coz on contrary it was making Draco sick, it was more like a torture to him than pleasure.

"still upset with me due to that _mudblood_?" she asked with a horrible pout.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Her. That" he said angrily shoving her hand off his face.

"what do you see in her?" she shouted at him "I have and can give you more than she could…"

"just shut it Pansy, you're nothing but a slut and all you can give me is some sort of a sexual disease" he said and left for his dorm.

He entered in, slamming the door and kicking his chair hard. _How dare she say that, that bitch. _He thought.

"is he really smart?" Blaise asked looking up from the book he has been reading.

"who?"

"her _admirer?_" he asked making quotes in air.

"oh no…no…there is no chance of him"

"then why are you so heated up as if you'll kill someone this instance?"

"Pansy"

"got it" Blasie said. He had a clue about what it might be with Pansy so he didn't ask knowing that it may make Draco more angry and angry part of Draco was something Blaise really didn't liked to face.

Draco sighed heavily and laid on the bed.

"how was it? With Granger?" Blaise asked "and I really wanna know how she accepted a git like yourself?"

"first it was great" Draco said "and second even I don't know how she forgave me for all the years of complete torture and accepted me…but maybe that's how she is…she overlooks the pasts and believes in second chances"

"since when are you two going out exactly?"

"we are not _going out_. I mean its nothing official yet and as you know it's a secret for now…we just confessed our feelings and well one thing is leading to another."he told him. " So if you wanna since when we have been like this then the answer is since I began smiling instead of smirking" he added referring to the morning of day before yesterday.

"so I haven't missed on much" Blaise said with a teasing smile "and when are you planning to make it out and official?"

Blaise has asked the one question that has been bothering him as well. Draco wasn't sure when and how to make it official coz for making it open was really simple with the rate with which the gossip flies in Hogwarts.

"haven't given a thought yet. I mean sometimes I feel what if I make the move too early coz she said she needed time to get to know each other and understand."

"seems fair, since you've been enemies for more than half a decade" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"you don't mind it right? Me going out with her?"

"why will I mind it. You finally got the girl you loved. I am happy for you."

"thanks mate"

"keep the formalities to yourself" he winked getting back to his book while Draco slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~*~*~*Back to Hermione*~*~*~**

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room trying to think of some appropriate place to go. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she walked from one corridor to another, not caring as students stared her.

She didn't look up from the floor till she banged into someone, someone tall. She looked up and there was their new headmistress eyeing her carefully.

"whats wrong Ms. Granger ?" she asked seeing her one of the favourite student in tears.

"n-nothing ma'am" she said clearly.

"I don't think its nothing Miss Granger but if you don't want to share that's a different thing."

"yes ma'am" she said looking down at floor.

"by the way its good that I found you here, I was just looking forward to see one of the prefects. Would you mind doing me a favour? In case you feel alright."

"sure, I am perfectly fine" Hermione said a bit more confidently this time.

"good, can you call for all the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl and meet me in my office in at most half an hour?"

"yes ofcourse ma'am."

"good the password is Scribblifors"

"we'll be there professor" Hermione said and walked towards Head's dorm since only Head Boy and Head Girl knew the passwords to all the common room other than their own house's.

She said the password to the portrait guarding the Head's dorms and common room and entered in, though on entering she thought that she should have knocked first as Harry and Ginny were having a really heated make out session on the couch, and you can tell it was really heated coz Harry was shirtless and Ginny's clothes were greatly out of order and it looked like if she won't tell them about her presence in a few seconds, Ginny too will be having a similar attire as Harry, that is nothing.

She coughed to tell them that she was there and almost laughed on seeing their faces as they thought it might be some teacher.

"phew, you scared us" harry said grabbing his shirt.

"really? Do I look that intimidating?" Hermione said.

"no we thought it was Headmistress, coz usually she does like that" Ginny said fixing her clothes.

"well I am highly sorry to disturb you guys but McGonagall wants all the prefects and you both in her office in less than thirty minutes. So if you don't mind continuing whatever you were upto later, can you help me call the other prefects?" she said trying to hide the laughter that was dying to escape her mouth on seeing Harry blush.

"yeah, I'll go and call Neville and Ron" Ginny said.

"I'll call Michael and Luna" Harry offered.

"I'll find Hannah and Ernie" she said.

"if you're going down only then you can find Slytherin prefects too" Harry said grinning as it was his turn of teasing now.

Ginny to gave a similar smile before quickly leaving to find Neville and Ron so that Hermione couldn't tag her for Slytherin job or switch places with her.

"I really have to leave, you never know where Luna can be." Harry said.

"yeah as if you don't have Marauder's Map" Hermione reminded.

"thanks for reminding, I'll just check and tell you where _Draco_ is."

"and Daphne too please" she said faking to be irritated but the thought of seeing Draco was enough o make her feel happy.

Harry pulled out the map and muttered _I solemnly swear that I am upto no good_ pointing his wand on the empty piece of parchment. As he unfolded the now completely filled paper with names and places written on it, Hermione stood beside him to have a good look herself.

"thankfully Ginny won't have to go everywhere to search Neville and Ron" he said seeing that both of them were in Gryffindor common room only and that was where Ginny was heading.

"there is Michael, in the library" Hermione said pointing at the dots in the library.

"and Ernie is in Greenhouse 4 with Professor Sprout." Harry said.

"and there is Luna heading towards the forest" they both said the same time.

"It might be her time to feed the threstrals" Harry chuckled.

"so we are left with Hannah and Slytehrins" Hermione said trying to locate Hannah.

"Hannah is also in the library now" he said as he saw new additions in the library.

"great so you can tell her too…" Hermione said.

"and you should know the password to Slytherin dorm" Harry said in the teasing tone.

Hermione looked down to where Dungeons were and saw Daphne there but Draco wasn't in common room.

"he's probably in his room" Harry said pointing at Draco's dots on the map.

"whats the password?" she asked trying not to discuss this any further.

"Murtlap Essence" Harry said with the grin still plastered on his face.

"and yeah the password to Headmistress' office is Scribblifors" she informed "though it will be better if we wait for everyone to assemble and go together"

"yeah we'll wait since Luna will be in the forbidden forests…I might get late" Harry said.

"I am going out anyways to call Ernie so I'll get Luna too" she said and both of them left the common room "so you all better wait for us"

"oh, we will" he said and they parted their ways.

Hermione walked down towards the Green House first. She was glad that Ernie was still there coz it would have been difficult to locate him since it was a day off and he was already out. She informed him and they both together left to find Luna.

"any idea whats it about?" he asked as they made their way down.

"no, she just told me to call all everyone. It can't be anything bad since she looked calm" Hermione replied.

"yeah hope so" he said and they covered rest of their journey quietly till they found Luna feeding threstrals, just like Harry predicted. L:una was one of those people who was unpredictably predictable. If you know her you can guess what she is upto if not then you're up for surprises (and shocks in some cases).

"hey Luna" Hermione said looking at her blonde friend who tossed a piece of fresh meat towards a threstral.

"hey Hermione, Ernie" she said in her deamy voice.

After the war it was very much clear that almost everyone from Harry's year can see the threstrals clearly and Ernie wasn't really comfortable with the creatures so his _hey _came out in a timid voice.

"McGonagall wants all the prefects in her office for some sort of meeting" Hermione informed to which Luna nodded and looked back towards the fascinating creatures in front of her "umm now" Hermione added thinking Luna didn't catch on that and she was right coz it was after she mentioned that they had to go now did Luna turn to face them.

"okay, I'll visit them some other day" she said turning to walk with them.

Sometimes , rather most of the times, Hermione felt that Hagrid and Luna can be great friends due to their unconditional love for such creatures which most of the other witches and wizards _highly misunderstand._ She chuckled at her thought.

"I guess Wrackspurts are messing with your brain" Luna said in her usual dreamy way on seeing Hermione chuckle for no good reason.

This made Ernie laugh but he suppressed it as Hermioen shot him a look that said _DON'T. _

they walked quietly till they were in the school again.

"you guys carry on, I'll just go and call Slytherin Prefects" Hermione said "others wil be waiting in front of the office probably"

Luna and Ernie nodded and they parted their way.

Hermione walked fast towards the Dungeons, her speed decesing slightly as the Portrait came into view. At this moment she hoped she could find some Slytherin student out so that she could send the message without actually going in. But her fate was certainly not with her at the moment as not a single student was out and she didn't have time to wait for someone to come out or go in.

She walked towards the portrait and clearly said the password. It was the first time she was coming to Slytherin Common room and despite of being a bit dark and dull she loved the beauty of the room, the beauty of its own.

She expected to hear gasps and comments on entering but on seeing the common room almost deserted she sighed with relief and started looking around to find Daphne. On locating her she walked towards her . Daphne was sitting on the couch with her sister and they were reading the latest issue of _**WITCH WEEKLY**_ .

"umm Daphne" she said.

"yeah?" she said looking at her. Daphne was a proud Slytherin buts till wasn't the one to believe so much in blood prejudice. If given a chance she would have chosen Ravenclaw over Slytherin.

"Headmistress has called all the prefects for a meeting right now" she said with a smile.

"yeah sure. I'll just go and change" she said and to Hermione's amazement she even flashed a smile her way.

"umm can you tell Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"his room is last one on that side and girls can go in boys dorm if required so please can you call him, I really need to change and there is no one around" Daphne said sweetly.

Hermione nodded looking around and seeing that she had no other option since there was no one else in the room other than Pansy coz Astoria too left with her sister.

"a mudblood in Slytheirn common room, whats next?" Pansy taunted loudly as Hermione passed her to go towards Draco's dorm as Daphne directed.

"don't you say that word again Parkinson or I'll surely land you in detention" Hermione said angrily before walking up the staircase that lead to boys' dorms.

"how dare a mudblood like yourself threaten me?" Pansy said equally angry and taking out her wand before Hermione could turn back and see.

As Hermione nearly missed a hex, she too took out her wand while ducking another one.

"_expelliarmus_" Hermione said aiming perfectly. Pansy's wand flew out of her hand, landing at some distance, which gave Hermione enough time to reach Draco's dorm.

She knocked hastily. "its open" Blaise yelled from the other side.

She entered stuck her head in to see if its okay to go in. On seeing that he was decently dressed and Draco was fast asleep, she entered in.

"woah woah woah, I know you two are going out but that doesn't means you can sneak in the dorm like that openly. I supposed it was to be kept a secret." Blaise said getting up and keeping his book aside.

Hermione rolled her eyes on his comment "well I came here to call prefects for the meeting. Since no one was there in the common room other than Daphne and Pansy, and Daphne had to change before she left for the same and the later was trying to kill me, I had no other option than come myself and call him."

"oh right. Go ahead call him" resuming his reading and acting as if nothing was happening around.

"oh please. Can't you do that?" she huffed. It was already enough for her to come here in his dorm to get her cheeks hot red and she could hardly picture herself waking him up without looking like a fully grown tomato.

"you were asked to call him, not me" Blaise said simply, not looking from his book, though it was clear from his smirk that his eyes and ears were focused on her only.

She walked forwards pulling off the covers from his face and almost wishing that she didn't have to wake him up coz he looked so peaceful and gorgeous while he slept with a little smile on his face. He frowned slightly on the fact that there was sudden light that disturbed his sleep.

He opened his eyes slightly saying "shove off dude" thinking that it was Blaise who was trying to wake him up. But as soon his eyes focused on the person standing next to his bed, he jumped up.

"what are you doing here?" he asked both happy and surprised.

Blaise couldn't control his laughter as he saw Draco's shocked face and Hermione standing there, finding the correct words to come out of her mouth.

"I..McGonagall…there is a meeting in her office and we have to go now" she said "so I came to call you since there was no other option"

"oh, okay…" he said getting off the bed and taking his coat from the chair.

"normal shirt without coat suits you better sometimes" she said and turned red instantly on realizing what she just said and who else was in room. Blaise made his presence being felt by chuckling.

She bit her lips as Draco left his coat and brushed his hair with a smile and his eyes set on Hermione through the mirror.

"I'll wait outside" she said walking towards the door.

"you sure Pansy won't be there to welcome you back with hexes?" Blaise asked.

"Pansy..hexes…whats going on?" Draco asked stopping whatever he was doing and directly looking at Hermione.

"on my way up here she kinda tried to hex me on m back, but this time I am prepared" she said with a smile.

"no wait we'll leave together " Draco said getting protective, another side of him which was completely oblivious to everyone till now.

"no I'll be fine" her said reassuringly and went for the door.

As soon as she opened the door, a hex flew her way, but being prepared for that she ducked it and closed the door so that Draco couldn't see. She undoubtedly liked the protective side of Draco but for now she wanted to take Pansy on her own coz it was her identity that she questioned.

"you better be prepared for the detention Parkinson" Hermione said, now dueling Pansy and clearly winning at it.

"no you be prepared for meeting what you deserve, death" she said angrily and silently used the disarming charm.

Hermione's wand left her hand as she wasn't expecting the disarming charm in the middle of a the duel and that too silently. She felt defenseless but still tried her best to reach for her wand. But before she could reach it there were two spells at a time.

While Pansy yelled "_crucio_", Draco yelled "_protego_" blocking the curse from reaching Hermione. In this given time, Hermione picked up her wand and disarmed Pansy.

"you alright?" Draco asked once Pansy's wand was in his hand and Hermione was back on her feet.

"yeah, we better hurry up. We should not be late for the first meeting right?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded and walked toward Pansy giving her wand back.

"you better not do this or any such thing again or else your 2 months' detention will be extended without a second thought" he muttered angrily.

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and found Daphne waiting for them.

"I was beginning to think that you already left" she said.

"got caught up" Hermione said.

"with Pansy" Draco added in a cold tone.

"Oh I get it" Daphne said understanding what might have happened knowing Pansy's nature and hatred for Hermione.

The three walked quietly towards the Goyle that lead to Headmistress' room and Hermione was glad to see everyone waiting for them.

Ron was standing on one corner, his expressions cold and dark while others laughed and talked happily. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny with her back resting close to his chest and Neville and Luna's fingers were interwined. At that moment Hermione wished to hold Draco's hand just like the other two couples but for now she wasn't even sure if they were even a couple themselves. And then again even if they were, it was a secret. Sparks travelled through her body as Draco intentionally brushed his hand on hers while walking casually.

"thanks for waiting guys" she said smiling at her friends.

"lets go" Hannah said.

She said the password and Harry and Ginny separated from their embrace with great difficulty.

"get a room you two" she chuckled climbing on the stairs.

Once outside the door, Harry knocked and they all walked in when McGonagall's voice allowed them to come in.

On entering, the first thing Hermione noticed were the new painting in the room, that is of Severus Snape. She has not been in this room since the term began so some other addition were also visible to her clearly like there were less astronomical instruments seeing that McGonagall was not that much interested in the subject like the former Headmaster, during whose period she has been to the room, Dumbledore was. She was amazed to see Snape smiling, that too in hers and Draco's direction.

"it's good that you all are here." McGonagall began on seeing that everyone was present "I have a small announcement to make"

Hermione shifted her attention from Snape's portrait to McGonagall on hearing her talk about the reason for summoning them so urgently.

Once all eyes were set on her, McGonagall continued "Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament again this year"

Everybody gasped at the news. On receiving no comment or question McGonagall continued "seeing that war is finally over, the ministry has decided to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament again. And as Hogwarts has been restored to its original glory after being so badly affected by the war, it has been chosen to host the tournament this year. So the guests will be arriving by tomorrow noon and I want you all to prepare accordingly without letting a word out to anyone."

"will the guest be staying in their own places like they did last time?" Daphne asked.

"we have spare rooms in the western side of the castle, so I would prefer them to stay in with us rather than out in the separate way" McGonagall said.

"that will help to let us incorporate more with them, which is the basic idea of the tournament" Hermione said

"exactly Ms. Granger. So I want Heads to see through the prefect duties on the arrangement and you can contact me whenever you want, given its an appropriate time and not two in the morning. And since you are being informed on such a short notice, you all can stay out past the curfew hours and discuss everything in whatever place suits you all and execute the plans during the curfew hours only as we don't want any other student to know before they arrive."

The all nodded.

"I've told the house elves in the kitchen to serve you juice or coffee when you need it." McGonagall said.

"are there any specifications on how the rooms should be ma'am?" Hannah asked.

"I am sure Mr. and Ms. Weasley here can tell about the lifestyle of students of Beauxbaton a bit since one of their brother is married to the former champion from that school" she said looking at Ginny and Ron and they nodded.

"and Ms. Granger can help with Durmstrang, since she went out with Viktor Krum on the Ball and they have known a bit about each other." She looked at Hermione this time and she too nodded.

"Yule Ball will be there this time?" Draco asked.

"yes, and that's another thing to plan. The professors will obviously help but I want the basic arrangements to come from you people since you all are the finest brains in the school."

They all nodded with a smile on being appreciated which was a rare thing when McGonagall is the Headmistress.

"now you all may leave and can look after the preparations after the dinner during the curfew hours" she said.

As they were beginning to leave McGonagall spoke again "and Ms. Granger can you prepare a room according to Mr. Krum's style since he is one of the judges this year and will be staying at Hogwarts for most of the time" she said.

"yeah sure ma'am" Hermione said with a smile. She and Krum had been great friends ever since they went to the Yule Ball together and she was both excited and happy to see him again coz meeting during Bill and Fleur's wedding was really brief.

Draco who was already worried about asking Hermione to ball was now more conscious about the issue as he didn't want her to go with Krum again and since he'll be around, he might asked her to be his date. And at this moment he made sure to himself to make their relationship official and open before they announce the Yule Ball so that this time he can go with the love of his life.

"it should be fun" Daphne said as they left.

Harry looked slightly sad since they were the given the news and it was obvious why. His memories with the tournament were not exactly the happy one, or atleast were worse than others. They might have looked over the past but it was during this tournament only that he realized the reality, the bitter reality of life, especially his life. He for the first time witnessed the death of innocent and saw Voldemort rise back from death.

Hermione noticed him walking slowly so that no one would see him glum. He didn't wish them to feel awful like he was feeling at the moment, specially when everyone else was so excited with the news. She walked slowly so that she could catch up with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked for formality's sake.

He shook his head, being honest to his best friend. She held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly "it will be fine" she said smiling lightly. He looked in her eyes questioningly but her eyes held the reassurance she showed so he too smiled back, feeling loads better.

Once they reached the Great Hall, where dinner was being served, they all parted to their respective house tables and enjoyed the magical feast presented in front of them. Their excitement showed in their eyes and it was clearly visible that they were trying hard not to discuss about it right away. They all knew that it was going to a be a long night tonight and even longer day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Please do review on how do you like this :)

Also ignore the typing/grammatical errors as I just wrote and uploaded it coz I was too exhausted till I finished typing this chapter, I'll do the editing and correction soon.

Rate this chapter out of 10 :)

thanks ~DG


	11. Chapter 11 : Sweet Delight or Horror?

All nine prefects along with the Head Boy and Head Girl sat around a round table in an old classroom that McGonagall allotted them to plan the arrangements. Ron sat with Michael and Hannah, Hermione sat between Neville and Harry who was naturally next to Ginny who was next to Michael. Next to Hanna was Ernie and next to him were Astoria and Draco. And between Draco and Neville sat Luna.

Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable since she, Ron and Draco sat in a triangle and Ron was continuously shooting daggers between her and Draco whereas Draco was trying hard to keep his eyes off Hermione since their relationship, whatever sort it was, was a secret but he was certain that it won't stay a secret for long since he was going to ask Hermione to ball.

"so why don't we divide the tasks. Starting from the basic?" Ginny said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"good, me, Harry and Ron will see for the Beauxbaton room arrangement." She began. It was clear that she inherited Mrs. Weasley's management skills. "Ernie, Hannah and Astoria can see for the Durmstrang room arrangement." They all agreed. Leaving Luna, Neville, Hermione and Draco to be given the tasks. "now as far as I know Hermione and Draco have travelled more than either of us, right?", both Hermione and Draco nodded "so you better sort out the menu with the house elves in the kitchen, while Luna and Neville, you too see for the arrangements in the Great Hall" . Neville happily nodded and Draco was genuinely thankful for being given the duties with Hermione.

"so lets get started" Harry said clapping his hands "we'll meet here after two hours for snacks and to check to on the progress"

With this everybody got and started walking out with their group. Ginny quickly caught up with Hermione.

"oh by the way, don't forget about Viktor's room" she added with a wink.

Harry, Ginny, Ernie, Hannah, Ron, Astoria and Michael made their way towards the West side of the castle where there are spare rooms. Luna and Neville walked towards the Great Hall to see about seating and decoration arrangements for the welcome feast. Since it was on the way to kitchens so they accompanied Draco and Hermione till there.

Hermione and Draco walked quietly till they took a turn descending down towards the kitchens.

"a judge can't ask a student to dance, right?" Draco broke the silence.

"I don't think there is such rule, I guess you can ask anyone" she said "why do you ask?"

"just like that" he said with a sigh. He stopped abruptly and caught Hermione smiling. This proved that she understood where he was coming from.

"did you two meet after the tournament, EVER?" he asked.

"yeah" she said " we were constantly in touch till we had to go on a run. We even met at Bill and Fleur's wedding, stealing another dance together" she added.

"oh" was all he could say before they resumed their walk.

"last time you went with Pansy right?" she asked.

"I had no choice" he explained in the most simple way possible.

"well I was never anyone's choice. I mean Ron and Harry thought about me when they ran out ideas about any other girl that they might ask to go with them" she said sadly.

"but you were Krum's choice" he corrected her.

"yeah, he asked me as soon as the Ball was announced and what I liked was that he asked me as a first choice and not his last resort" she said smiling. Her smiling on thinking about Krum made Draco slightly jealous. He wanted to ask her for ball formally so he didn't press further on the topic. Soon they reached the doors/painting to the kitchen where Hermione tickled the pear revealing a knob.

Draco opened the door for her and held it like a gentleman.

Hermione smiled and entered the kitchen and saw the house elves working their like a perfectly oiled and programmed machine.

It was the first time since war that she came down here in the kitchen and while the kitchen was still the same there were some notable changes in the conditions of the house elves. Their clothes were clean, they looked happier than before and all of them wore mismatched socks.

"Dobby" the words escaped her lips before she could stop and so did a happy tear. The house elves were indeed free now. They were given salary and vacations and were allowed outings.

"Dobby?" Draco asked her. He quickly caught the tear that left her eye.

"he wanted them to be free. He was the first elf who was proud to be free." She said.

"Dobby worked here?" Draco asked. As his mother always kept on sending him supplies of cakes and cookies along with some snacks on regular basis he never had any reason to go down at kitchens.

"yeah, two years after Harry freed him, he came here" she smiled "and worked here as an employ and not as a slave. Dumbledore happily gave him salary and he had vacations and leaves too"

"really?" Draco asked "but how do these remind you of him? And how do you know they are free?"

"their socks" she said pointing at them. Draco looked at her for more explanation. "Dobby always wore mismatched pair of socks, he thought the people are fool who wear same sort of socks on both feet while they can have two different socks on both the feet"

Draco chuckled lightly. "we better get the work done right?" he asked before Hermione tears up again on thinking about Dobby. He too didn't wish to think about him since he was one of his childhood partner when he wanted to play with someone, but as he grew his father started filling his head with things like superiority over elves and all.

Hermione nodded called for Winky loudly so that she also gets the attention of other busy elves.

"Miss Hermione" Winky said popping out of the crown and bowing in front of her, stretching her frock in a courtesy way. She turned and looked at Draco and her expressions told that she wasn't please enough but then she remembered what Dobby told her about Draco and Narcissa and she bowed for him too with a light smile "master Malfoy" she said. What Dobby told her about Narcissa and Draco was that that they were not evil and how Draco adored him when he was a baby and how Narcissa would allow him to take a break from work and play with Draco.

"Winky we need to talk about the menu of tomorrow's lunch. I assume you'll be aware about the tournament taking place" Hermione said.

"Yes Miss Hermione, Headmistress asked us to wait for someone to come and discuss" Winky said.

"We'll need some French dishes" Draco said "since one of the school is in France"

Winky nodded making a mental note about this.

"rest, some of the best can be put up from our very own feasts since we have no idea about where Durmstrang is" Draco said, in away praising the feasts they put up.

"so Miss Hermione and Master Draco, what dishes do you have in mind. We can serve you a sample of those" Winky said. It was now that Hermione realized that all the house elves have stopped working and were surrounding them, waiting for the orders.

"for the French main course we can have Duchesse potatoes along traditionally cooked Ratatouille " she said looking at Draco for approval or improvement, if any.

"along with Ficelle and Croissant bread to go along" Draco added, his voice clearly telling the admiration he had for Hermione's detailed knowledge about food, just like she remembers her essays and stuff.

A few elves nodded and went on their stations to prepare these dishes for sampling.

"from our feast menu there can be roasted chicken along with mashed potatoes and a one or two more dished which you can decide on your own" Hermione said.

"leaving us with dessert" Draco said.

"mmm dessert" Hermione said smacking her lips.

"there can be truffle pastries." Draco said

"and pudding"

"and Fruit tarts'

"and cheese soufflés"

"and green apple sorbet"

"and cream puffs with dark chocolate sauce" Hermione finished. There were a few seconds of silence where the elves looked at them as if they have gone mad and then they both started laughing. The elves moved from there to prepare the samples for desert while the couple continued to laugh.

"I never thought you'll be a fan a desserts" Hermione said "or anything sweet"

"I grew up eating my mum's delicious cakes and other sweet desserts. How do you expect me to hate it?" he said "but I never thought that the bushy Gryffindor know it all will have such sweet tooth"

"desserts are my favourite part of the meal" she admitted.

"then I can assure you that you'll love my mum's" he said. And suddenly he had an idea.

"a..umm Winky…how long will the samples take to be ready" he asked.

"main Course will take an hour more sir and so will the desserts" she replied before resuming with the batter she was making.

"great, we will be back in an hour" he said taking Hermione hand and pulling her along with him, outside the kitchens and towards the Dungeons.

"Draco, why are we going there?" she asked seeing the Portrait that gaurds the Slytherin dorms and common room.

"shhh" he said keeping a finger on his lips "you'll find out soon" he said in a hushed tone and then said the password clearly.

Thankfully, the common room was quite and empty and he pulled her along fast but quietly towards his dorm. Hermione followed him with the confusion plastered on her face.

Draco pushed open the door and hurried her in and quickly locked it. Blaise was sleeping with the curtains drawn around his bed. He quietly sat her on his bed and opened the trunk in front of his bed. He pulled out a box and closed the trunk making the slightest of noise possible and sat next to her.

"get up" he said asking her to climb up the bed properly. She slid off her ballerinas and climbed up the bed. Draco to climbed up and pulled the curtains so that they are not disturbed and also so that they don't disturb Blaise.

"what are you upto?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"try this" he said opening the box. In there was a delicious assortment of blueberry and lemon Macaroons and raspberry and Vanilla Macaroons and Victoria Spong Cupkaes sprinled with Blue and Green and Red sprinklers.

"where did you get these from?"

"my mother baked them. Came today morning only" he said.

"they look like they have picked out from the best bakery in London" she said trying to choose one.

"I told you she is amazing and they taste better than they look"

"it's confusing though, which one should I have first?"

"try Raspberry and Vanilla Macaroons" he said and she picked one.

As soon as she took a bite the break and cream along with the tangy taste of raspberry kind of melted in her mouth "mmmm" she said, a bit louder than she should.

He quickly placed his finger on her lips "shhh"

She opened her eyes "that's amazing, actually more than amazing" she said controlling her volume this time.

"I told you that you'll like them"

"I love them" she said "you are so damn lucky" she added taking another bite.

Draco moved his thumb over the corner of her lips and wiped the crumps and cream which she failed to lick.

"you keep this box' he said.

She looked at him "no I can't, she sent it for you…and you too love them" she said.

"I'll tell her to send more, she loves baking you know" he said taking a Cupcake for himself and taking a large bite.

"awww you got a cream mustache" Hermione laughed "that to with sprinklers"

Draco faked a frown but as he saw it had no effect on her other than making her laugh harder he too joined in.

"I can't even say you two to get a room" came Blasie's annoyed voice.

"ooopsie" Hermione said like a child caught doing something naughty making her look too adorable for Draco to resist.

"you are so cute" he said in a low tone leaning in to kiss her with his cream coated lips.

She leaned back thinking that it might be a mess to kiss with so much cream on his lips as she has never tried anything like that before. A point came where she was lying flat on her bed and had no more space to lean back and then finally Draco leaned closer and placed his lips on her. He licked her lips asking for an entrance and soon she responded and she had to admit that the cream with sprinkles just made the kiss sweeter. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he too allowed his body lie down slightly on top of her from one side and moved his hand to her waist, not breaking the kiss once. It was slow and sweet, the one that takes your breath away but doesn't leaves you breathless.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her. Her eyes were still shut and her lips parted as if not expecting this break. She slowly opened her eyes and found Draco's face close enough to kiss again but still at some distance that allowed her to see in his grey eyes which looked so soft, like the sky on a pleasantly cloudy day and its just about to rain.

Blaise cleared his throat popping in his head. Draco moved to side, resting on his elbow. Hermione blushed, her cheeks resembled the shade of raspberries she just had.

"I thought you were asleep" Draco said, frowning and annoyed that Blaise interrupted such a perfect moment.

"I thought I smelled cupcakes and Macaroons" Blaise said.

"oh c'mon, you intentionally sneaked in"

"if you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing? Specially you Granger, here in Draco's bed after the curfew" Blaise said ignoring Draco's comment.

"we…I…we..umm have some work to do together…umm school work" she managed to speak out.

"really? Hope that school work is not providing school with more students, future students"

"Blaise…"Draco said with a warning look as Hermione lowered her eyes turning red due to embarrassment and blushing.

"Blueberry Macaroons" he said simply.

Draco handed him the box "now don't you dare peek in" he said pushing his head out.

"I am sorry" Draco said looking at Hermione.

"its okay" she said biting her lower lip.

"so where were we" he said again partially lying on top of her and bringing his face close to hers.

"why don't we start over" she said and once said even she couldn't believe herself that she could speak something this flirty so Draco's surprise was way beyond her imagination.

He gave a small peck on her lips and asked the very question which both of them have been waiting for "Hermione, will you go on a date with me?"

She looked at him, confirming if its real or just another dream and once she was sure that it was really happening she nodded "of course I will" she said smiling brightly.

"Saturday?"

"where?"

He thought of a perfectly elegant place for their first date "there is this amazing new restaurant in Diagon Alley" he said

"so we apparate together or meet up there?"

"as you say"

"we'll meet up there only" she said after thinking for a while.

They lied like that in silence for a while when Hermione asked him something, something he wasn't sure about himself, yet he knew what will happen.

"what will your parents reaction be Draco? You know, when they find out about us?" she asked.

"I don't know" he sighed "my mum won't be mad or anything I guess but I am sure about my dad, that he won't be happy"

"oh, I am so-"

"don't be" he said "it doesn't matters really"

Hermione could see the sadness on his face but she didn't press on the topic.

"we should go and taste some food now, right?" he said before he could suggest the same herself.

"yeah" she said and she sat up after he got off of her. She fixed her hair as she was sure that they must have been a mess and then she slipped in her shoes and they both quietly left his dorm.

"well, well look who do we have here!" said the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco and Hermione ignored as they made their way towards the portrait.

"I didn't know Gryffindor know it all was a slut. Now its quite clear what she did during camping with those boys. No wonder why they didn't mind seeing her ugly face."

Draco's wand was at ready and by the look of it he won't have gone for a normal hex but Hermione stopped him and pulled him out of the common room.

"what does she think about herself" he said through gritted teeth.

Hermione cupped his face "calm down" she said though the comment did hurt her but she ignored it coz through the years she has grown used to and kinda immune to Pansy's comments.

"how can you expect e to calm down? And how can you stay so calm when he just said those things to you?" he said.

"I am used to it" she said simply and took his hand as they made their way towards the kitchens.

Once there, they sat on the table identical to the one above in the great hall and were served with the dishes and then later desserts they decided.

"they were amazing" Hermione said as the elves gathered around for the reviews on the dishes they prepared "make sure there is more than enough for everyone"

After finalizing a few more things Draco and Hermione left to go back to the _meeting room_. They were the first one to get back.

"oh no! I had to get Viktor's room ready" Hermione said bolting up suddenly.

"what so special about him. You just have to get a bed and a table and chair and he should be happy with that" Draco said.

"oh c'mon Draco, he is our guest so we have to show our best to him, now shouldn't we?"

Draco simply shrugged. He agreed that she was right but he wasn't particularly excited about seeing Viktor with Hermione on daily basis thing.

"Come lets go, we still have half an hour before they all come back" she said and walked out of the room fast. Draco had a hard time keeping up with her.

She found the room that was supposed to be allotted to Viktor Krum during the games.

It was a big room with red curtains and a bed with red covers. There was a study table, chair and a cupboard.

"it already has what it requires"

"they need to be arranged" she said "and cleaned too" she added taking out her wand.

She did some quick spells with so much ease and elegance that it was only after she stopped doing it and smiled admiring her work did Draco take his eyes off her and saw the room. It looked NOWAY like it did a few minutes back. The curtains hung sidewards giving a clear view of the night sky and the lake from the window. Bed was on the side of the window. The chair, table and cupboards on the other side and then there was a new addition of a comfortable looking couch in front of the fireplace.

"looks nice" Draco said.

"thanks" she said pleased with her work. She walked to the table and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink and wrote a note.

_Hope you like the arrangements Mr. Krum. Feel free to contact us in case you need anything.  
-Hermione  
(P.s. you BETTER like the arrangement ;) ) _

She placed the note on the table.

"lets go" she said. Soon they were back in the room, only this time everyone was already there enjoying some snacks.

"got everything done?" Harry asked.

"yeah. Feast and Viktor's room are all set. What about you guys"' Hermione asked

"Beauxbaton students are going to love it" Ginny said with a proud smile.

"more seats arranged for the guests and even added a bit of decorations to keep away Nargles" Neville told them winking as he said the last part.

"hopefully Durmstrang people like our arrangement" Astoria said.

"great so everything is done" Micheal said stretching lazily.

"we better head to bed then." Hannah said looking tired.

"yeah sure, we'll meet again tomorrow before lunch" Harry said.

Hermione too yawned tiredly "good night guys" she said making her way towards the Gryffindor tower along with Neville and Ron.

"good night" said everyone in chorus and made their way towards their respective dorms.

The morning came by quickly and lunch time even quicker. As students settled down for lunch Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"before we begin with our lunch" she began " I would like you all to to move out to welcome our esteemed guests from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang for The Triwizard Tournament that will take place in Hogwarts this year"

There was the very much expected cheering and chaos as the students made their way towards the main door to see the magnificient arrival of the students and their Headmaster/Headmistress from the guests school. The Durmstrang ship rose from the silent waters and the Beauxbaton horses flew down the clear sky.

From the Durmstrang ship first came a tall man with neck long black hair, fairly pale skin, blue eyes and a not so intimidating expression unlike the previous Headmaster they have seen. He was followed by very well built boys who looked like they were in their late teens.

From the Beauxbaton carriage stepped down Madam Maxime. Hermione was sure she saw her searching for someone in the crowd and that someone was not really that hard to find. I mean how can you hide Hagrid now? She was followed by the group of lovely ladies and handsome men but one person caught her eye. Gabrielle Delacour.

* * *

**A/N: So Gabrielle is here in Hogwarts?What will happen now?**

**Rate the chapter out of 10 ~DG **

**(P.s. please ignore the typo/grammatical errors for now :) ) **


	12. Chapter 12 : The Outing

There was no serious grudge sort of feeling between Hermione and Gabrielle. It was due to her only that Hermione broke up with Ron, which now she considers happened for good only.

She saw as Gabrielle ran straight to Ron and hugged him flunging her arms around his neck.

"Oh I missed you!" Gabrielle said

"me too babe" Ron replied.

Draco kinda recognized or atleast guessed right about who the girl can be.

" 'arry" she said hugging Harry to which Ginny made a not so good face. She shook hands with Ginny and Hermione as the proceeded to the Great Hall with the line of guest students following them.

"she is not like Fleur" Ginny exclaimed in a low tone so that only Hermione could hear.

"yeah, Fleur was loyal and not so flirting. guess we considered her way too bad in the beginning" Hermione said as she recalled the nickname _phlegm _they gave her.

"and _her_" Ginny said gesturing towards Gabrielle who was walking next to Ron with her arms wrapped around his as if they were all alone in some park "too good and innocent for her ownself"

"Thank God you broke up with that ass of a flirt" Harry said joining them. He was upset with Ron's sudden ego issues and was glad that Hermione broke up with him on time.

"you guys make me feel a lot better with the break up thing" she said smiling.

"as Dumbledore said everything is planned and happens for a reason" Harry said

"and your reason seems really focused on you" Ginny added with a teasing chuckle as she saw Draco staring in Hermione's direction.

Hermione followed Ginny gaze and her eyes met the stormy greys she was so sure she was in love with. He nodded Ron and Gabrielle and silently mouthed _weirdos_.

Hermione chuckled and Draco too smirked in his traditional way..

Hermione shook her head and sat on Gryffindor table while McGonagall welcomed the students and Headmasters from other schools. Hermione tuned out as she felt sick of watching all the puppy love romance Ron and Gabrielle were putting up. It in a way reminded her of the time when Ron and Lavender went out in their sixth year. But this time it was not due to jealousy or anything like that, it was due to the dirty teasing sort of looks that Ron was throwing her way every time he did something "Romantic" with Gabrielle. She got the hint that he was trying to make her jealous but he was only making her more disgusted towards himself.

She came back to her surroundings as the feast appeared. She was proud to see the dishes they decided appear looking even more attractive than last night. They looked so mouth watering that it was hard to resist. As she made her plate she made a mental note of appreciating the house elves personally on this marvelous work.

"we'll have our esteemed judges and Minister of Magic arrive by evening to mark the beginning of the competition and to make you all familiar with both old and new rules" McGonagall said " and as you all know that the main aim of this competition is to promote international magical cooperation, I would like you all to make efforts in knowing about each other and hence I announce the day off for the afternoon classes for all the students."

There was loud cheering as the students looked relieved and happy about a day off after a weekend.

Prefects took on their duties as the students started leaving after the feast. They guided the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students to their rooms and made sure they were comfortable.

"A day off eh! What are the plans?" Dean asked

"Nothing decided yet" Neville said.

Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus were walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"you can't be serious!" Seamus said "A day off on such a wonderful afternoon being in seventh year and all you guys will do is sit in some corner of that room and lick your girlfriends' faces" he said "no offense ladies" he added looking at Ginny and Luna.

"_none_ taken" Ginny said curtly.

"he is right though..I mean we can go out !" Harry said.

"can we join you lot?" Ron asked.

It was surprising as Ron as in Ronald Billius Weasley asked Harry if he can join the group to go out.

"yeah sure" Neville said before Harry could say anything.

"maybe its not that bad as you think" Hermione said to Ginny who was having a mixed expressions of shock and and anger. Hermione wanted to get on the friendly basis with Ron since he was one of her best friend and it _did_ affect her when he hated her. She didn't have any feelings for him now, none other than a brother or something of that sort but still she missed the Ron who was there with her and Harry for seven years and always managed to bring a smile on their face even in distressed times.

"oh it is" Ginny frowned on seeing Ron coming with Gabrielle.

Hermione shrugged "I wish…urgh forget it"

"you wish Malfoy could come too, right?" Harry teased.

"well…yeah…maybe" she said not clearly listing that she wanted exactly that.

"you can call him" Harry said.

"can't you see with whom we are going?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"well he can come handy with Ron" Ginny said with an evil smile, which in no case was a good sign.

"we can pretend with the whole new friendship thing!" Harry suggested.

"its not as easy as it sounds Harry" Hermione sighed "I mean everyone knows his past and are somehow affected by a part of it"

"I guess you are right" Harry said a little louder than he wanted

"when is it that Hermione is wrong" Seamus joked.

"by the way Ginny"

"yeah"

"umm, I need your help and today seems appropriate. Also, considering the fact that I won't get time for the rest of the week too"

"help! Regarding what?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret"

"ofcourse"

"come here!" Hermione said pulling her close "I am going on a date this Saturday" she said in her ear.

"WHAT!" Ginny squealed.

"shhh!" Hermione said quietening her as everyone turned to see in their direction.

"oh yeah, sorry" Ginny said lowering her voice to a whisper "that's so exciting"

"yeah, I need to get a dress though so I was think-"

"Of course I'll come dress shopping with you" Ginny said "today itself"

"yeah right" Hermione said "but just calm down a bit, maybe"

"okay, right" Ginny said jumping up and down.

"what did you say that turned my girlfriend into a jumping bean?" Harry asked.

"nothing" Hermione said "she'll tell you"

"Oh we can go to muggle London" Ginny said coming back to Hermione "why don't we all go there now, now, NOW"

"okay Ginny but calm down. I know you are excited but still"

"so we are going to Muggle London?" Neville asked.

"yes" Ginny said before anyone could object or provide any other suggestion.

"_all_ of us Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to check if Ginny really understood the meaning of keeping a secret.

"Oh I mean I can help you look for dress for your cousin's wedding and they can enjoy in the gaming plaza till then" Ginny said in a cool tone. Her way of saying was so convincing that everyone belived her. Everybody except Harry and Ron who knew that she modified her parent's memory and haven't been in contact with any relative lately.

Harry somehow added two plus two and gave a knowing smile. Hermione's blushing confirmed his suspicion.

"okay" they all said and Hermione's voice held the hidden relief which was a few minutes ago lost since she thought that Ginny might reveal her secret in the flow of excitement. They all reached the gates and apparated to muggle London. After a few minutes of uncomfortable churning of stomach and weird sense of being pulled they appeared in a deserted alleyway near the Mall.

Everyone looked happy as they walked towards the mall.

"we'll catch you guys later, if you don't mind" Ginny said pulling Hermione and Harry towards a dress store.

"yeah no issues" dean said looking forward to a fun filled time at the Bowling Alley.

"so what sort of dress do you want?" Ginny asked once three of them were away from the group and close to the store.

"something simple" Hermione replied.

"why don't you go in your house robes?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"bet he won't mind that too" Harry said who was finding a great humour in teasing Hermione.

"its your FIRST DATE Hermione" Ginny said pressing on the term FIRST DATE like it was a real great deal.

"fine you choose then" Hermione said "you are the expert"

"oh that I am" Ginny said entering the store and looking at the dresses.

She pulled out a few dresses and gave them to Hermione to try. Harry couldn't help laughing as Hermione came out dressed, one by one in extremely girly dresses, something that was not Hermione's style. She was more of a casual person, who would prefer jeans and shorts over dresses and mini skirts.

Finally, after trying about a dozen of dresses Ginny approved two and gave Hermione a full choice to buy either or both of them. Since Hermione was too confused to choose one she brought both and thought of deciding which dress she will wear later.

They made the payment and joined the group and had the day filled with fun, just as they wanted and expected.

* * *

**A/N: Please ignore the Typo/Grammatical errors :)**

**~DG **


	13. Chapter 13 : The Date

The week began which began with a bang of half day got more interesting as evening arrived. The panel of judges for the tournament was a surprise that was now to be revealed and everyone was super excited about it.

"now I would like to call and introduce you to the panel of judges for the tournaments." McGonagall said.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic" Minister got up to take a bow, " Madam Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbaton, Sir Warner, High master of Durmstrang " Maxime and Warner both followed the similar suit as the minister " me being the Headmistress of Hogwarts." She paused before revealing the final judge. "and Viktor Krum, the former Champion in the tournament, Bulgarian seeker and currently appointed, youngest Minister for Magical Sports department" she said. Krum made his entry and there was a loud round of applause and cheers. He too gave a formal bow and went to take his seat with the rest of the judges.

Kingsley Shaklebolt took over the podium to address the students and to refresh the rules in their minds.

"as unfair as it sounds, no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to participate and you should put forth your name only if you think you have the ability to face the darkest of danger. I know very well that most of the Hogwarts students, who are of age, have faced an actual war and dark times and would think of themselves as eligible for such danger, but still keep in mind that no danger is small and no achievement is too big to prepare you for that." he said "that was on heavy part, on a good note there is a _positive_ rule change too"

The whole hall which was till now a bit aggressive about age limit was now quite.

"in the memory of Cedric Diggory, the boy who was just and brave till the very last moment of his life and did not fail in showing his respect for his fellow schoolmate in the maze, the ministry has decided, that there can be two champions from each school" he said.

There were whispers which soon turned in a wave of joy as the students from every school showed their appreciation towards the idea.

While the Minister was delivering the rules, Draco couldn't help but notice Krum and the way he was continuously staring in Hermione's direction. He knew he was being unreasonably possessive sort of a _lover _but he couldn't help it. He has never been the sharing types, even when it was just some treat from home whereas in this case it was his soon-to-be-formal girlfriend. He sighed knowing that he will _surely _ loose Hermione if he showed his possessive side anytime soon.

After the minister's speech, McGonagall came up once again.

"and now, I declare the Triwizard Tournament open." She said pointing toward the Goblet of Fire and revealing it from under the cloth.

Students from all the schools talked about who they think will be the champion or champions from their schools and who will be putting their names in.

"I guess I am gonna participate" Draco said in a real serious tone.

"really?" Blaise said, surprised coz he knew very well that Draco wasn't kidding.

"umm hmm" Draco said nodding.

"is it to woo a Gryffindor Lioness?" Blaise said with a teasing smirk.

"maybe, maybe not" Draco said, playing along and not giving Blaise the satisfaction of seeing him getting teased, he had already had enough of that pleasure through the day.

Blaise gave an impressed smile and concentrated back on his dinner while Draco continued to sneak glances between Hermione and Krum.

After dinner McGonagall called all the prefects and Head Boy and head Girl to have a final check on all the arrangements.

"now I am sure you know Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom" she said to Krum after everyone else left the hall.

He nodded, flashing a particularly flirting smile in Hermione's direction, since now it was very much clear and open that Ginny Weasley was with Harry Potter and also coz Hermione was the first girl he ever liked, and she was not one of those crazy obsessed fangirls.

"this is Mr. Ernie Macmilan, Ms. Hannah Abbott, Ms. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Michael Corner, Ms. Astoria Greengrass and Mr. Draco Malfoy" she said introducing the rest and he shook hands with the rest.

"now Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley will escort you to your room" she said.

"do you mind if Ms. Granger accompany me, headmistress?" Krum asked.

"it's absolutely no issue if Ms. Granger is fine with it"

"no problems ma'am" Hermione said with a smile.

"good. Now I'll leave you. Prefects take care of your round duties and thank you for your cooperation and tremendous work of such short notice"

They all smiled as McGonagall left.

"Potter!" Draco said calling him "I'll be on round duties tonight" he said in his old Draco-like tone.

"sure" Harry said with a smile that only Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Ron understood "since Hermione is going to drop Krum to room, she will do the duties along" he added.

All the prefects went to their common rooms, Harry and Ginny left for Head's common room. Hermione lead Krum towards his room while Draco followed at a distance with the excuse of duties.

"I missed you" Krum said to Hermione "I mean last time that Weasley guy took you to dance before we could have a proper conversation and then you were on run"

"I know" Hermione said "but now you are here for the tournament and now I can even write to you since I am no longer on _run_" she said.

"so you are still single little lovely lady who loves books more than boys or you have someone special in your life" he asked.

Hermione was red in face thinking about Draco but then she remembered, thankfully on time, that it was to be kept a secret so she shook her head "still little lady loving books over guys" she said.

"you know you can get any guy you put your finger on"

"I know about facts more than I know about fiction, so no I don't that" she said.

Krum laughed softly on her instant wittiness and intelligent response. It was one of those qualities which he admired about her.

Draco, who was listening to their conversation intently, too smiled on hearing her response. It made him forget about how he was really furious about Krum flirting with the girl he loved.

They reached his room and Hermione showed him around, making him familiar with things and doing all sorts of host formalities.

"good night Hermione" Krum said getting closer and giving her a hug.

"finally _someone _said my name right" she chuckled.

"practiced a lot" he said pulling back slightly and leaning in.

Hermione, predicting what could be his next move, pulled back "good night Viktor" she said calmly and leaving. She knew Draco must be watching and even if he wasn't watching, she wasn't that sort of a girl to cheat on someone, even if things weren't official yet.

She joined Draco outside for their round duties. On seeing that the corridors were deserted, Draco pulled her aside, with her back against.

"Draco…what are yo-"Hermione said, taken back with sudden shifting.

"shhh…" he said "you know am a highly pampered child" he said in a low tone "which mean I am nevr taught sharing"

"yeah but what are you doi-"

"I can't even pretend to accept that I can share you with Krum just for the sake of a secret" he said, explaining himself.

Hermione smiled "someone is really possessive"

"that I am" he shrugged "and I know it"

"don't worry, there is nothing between me and Viktor other than friendship"

"it doesn't looks like that from his point of" he said.

"but its every much clear from my point of view right? And i guess you are interested in me and not in Krum…_if _I am not wrong"

"how can the Gryffindor know-it-all be wrong!" he said smirking and pulling back.

She scowled but her smile took over it, making the scowl meaningless.

"by the way am planning of entering the tournament this year" Draco said continuing with the rounds.

"what? But its dangerous" Hermione said with concern in her voice.

"do you think I cannot deal with that?" he asked. He had mixed emotions in the few seconds that followed. He felt happy about her concern but sad about her thinking that he was incapable of the competition.

"I think you can win it" Hermione said.

Draco felt more confident than ever about participating now.

**~After 5 Days~**

Finally, the day Hermione has been dreading and wishing badly to arrive came. It was Saturday, that is the day of her first date with Draco. Ginny has been working with her dress and make-up and hair since morning and Hermione made sure that she didn't look over done or hidden under layers of make-up. She preferred to keep it as much natural as possible that's why all she did was straighten her hair and put a bit of mascara and lip gloss.

Draco too was excited and nervous about his date. He has been on dates before but this one was a serious one and that fact alone made him nervous. Also, thinking that he'll be asking Hermione two big questions made his feelings of both excitement and nervousness soar to a new height .

As decided, he went out and apparated to Diagon Alley, and waited for Hermione.

The moment he saw her, all his assumptions were proved wrong. He always thought that she looked her prettiest on the Yule Ball in her blue dress, but today she looked even prettier than that.

Hermione wore her peach short dress that covered her legs till mid thigh and was sleeveless. Her earrings were simple round shaped black gems, matching her black wedges. Her hair were let down and were straight with some over her shoulder.

Draco felt breathless as she walked closer, smiling sweetly and innocently. He could feel his heart going mad and he was pretty sure she could see that on his face.

Hermione smiled seeing Draco dressed in jeans and a plain white button up shirt outlining his abs perfectly. His hair were left slightly messy but looked just perfect from her point of view. She was in an awe when he presented her with the roses matching the color of her dress.

"thank you" she said.

"you look beautiful"

"you look really handsome"

He chuckled "Krum was right that day, you can have any guy you put your finger on"

She silently touched him with her finger "I think I made my choice" she said in a whisper.

If Draco was breathless earlier, this left him dying. He couldn't even summon enough senses to say _after you _ as he opened the door for her.

They entered a newly opened hotel in Diagon Alley which was run by a squib so it had both food from wizarding world as well as muggle world.

He talked to the receptionist about the reservations he made and she lead them to a table on corner, giving them privacy and seclusion from the rest of the dining area.

He got his senses back as he sat down and looked at Hermione. They placed their orders and then he spoke "you look breath taking"

Hermione blushed tucking her hair behind her ear.

"by the way I put my name in the Goblet" he said.

She looked up and gave an encouraging smile "that's nice, hope you get through and win it"

Their drinks arrived before he could ask anything else. Once the waiter left he jumped straight to the _big _question.

"willyoubemygirlfriend?" he said fast due to nervousness.

Hermione was sure she heard him say girlfriend but wasn't very much clear about what he said before that so she looked questioningly at him.

He took a deep breath and asked again, this time calmly "Hermione Granger, will you do the extreme honors of saying yes and accepting me as your boyfriend?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or it was actually happening. The heavy pounding of her heart confirmed it to be reality. She looked him dead in eyes, checking for even some trace of prank or anything like that, but all she saw was pure love, something she couldn't really see in Ron's eyes ever.

It was her turn and without giving a second thought, she took a deep breath and nodded in yes with happy tears brimming her eyes. Draco got up and hugged her. He then leaned in kissed her on lips, not caring about people watching them. All he saw in that moment was the girl he loved and her response.

Hermione kissed him back and smiled could feel him smiling between the kiss.

Draco pulled back and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a silver locket. It was simple yet elegant and beautiful just like Hermione's personality. It was in the shape of a heart with a little diamond on one corner and letter _H _engraved on it in beautiful cursive way.

"do you mind if I …?" he asked opening the chain.

Hermione shook her hand and turned around. He moved her hair to a side, his slightest touch on her back sending shivers down her spine. He put the chain on and kissed the crook of her neck softly before she turned back and faced him.

"thank you" he said "you don't know how much it means to me"

"I love you Draco" Hermione said in a low soft tone.

"I love you too" he said feeling like the happiest person on earth.

Their date turned out to be as beautiful as they expected with nothing going wrong. Both of them went back to their dorms with an official name to their relationship. At that moment they thought that their lives were perfect and nothing can go wrong. What they don't know is that their newly found love is to be tested in the way they won't have thought of in the worst of their nightmares !

* * *

**A/N: The story will be ON HOLD for a while since I am starting with my college and being a medical student i might not get much time to write since its my first year and the legend says it hard. But still I'll post whenever possible. **

**Please ignore the typos/grammatical errors :) **

**Till then Follow-Favourite-Review-Rate :)**

**~DG **


End file.
